Honey Brown Eyes
by rinelennix
Summary: Part 6. FINAL. Sebanyak dua puluh sore hari kuhabiskan bersamanya. Hingga perlahan-lahan aku mulai menyukainya dan sadar, aku sudah jatuh hati pada Kise. Tapi saat aku tahu kalau ia juga menyukaiku, ia memutuskan untuk pergi tiba-tiba. Tuhan, apa salahku? / AU. OOC. Shounen ai.
1. Those Honey Brown Eyes

Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine

Alternate Universe. OOC. Shounen ai.

…

Aku lewat sini lagi. Pedestrian yang kulalui tiap hari dalam perjalananku menuju stasiun. Jalanan yang sepi dan tenang. Mungkin kau menganggapku seperti orang tua, tapi aku suka kedamaian yang ditiup-tiupkan oleh angin musim semi, di mana pucuk-pucuk daun muda saling bergoyang menari. Seolah menyapa dan mengucap selamat pagi. Tidak banyak orang yang lewat sini, jadi aku bisa menguap lebar tanpa perlu menutupi mulutku. Atau kentut dengan bunyi keras di tengah jalan semauku. Tidak ada yang akan menegurku.

Yang lebih menarik lagi, di ujung jalan sana ada sebuah toko kue yang wanginya selalu menggoda. Tiap perjalanan pulang aku tak pernah absen menolehkan kepala, sekedar ingin tahu apa yang terpampang di etalasenya. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan yang manis-manis, aku hanya senang memandangi kue-kue yang berjejer rapi berwarna-warni_. _Sebenarnya, bukan cuma _cup cake _yang ingin aku lihat. Karena akhir-akhir ini ada hal yang membuatku penasaran. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

_Seseorang _lebih tepatnya.

Sudah seminggu ini aku melihatnya di sana, di dalam toko kue, duduk di sudut dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan. Ia selalu duduk di situ, dengan secangkir teh dan sepotong kue mandarin di hadapannya. Kupikir tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. Karena, hei, aku juga akan senang menghabiskan waktu soreku untuk duduk santai di tempat senyaman itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, sampai aku memperhatikannya lebih lekat dan menyadari bahwa kepingan coklat madu itu tidak benar-benar melihat ke deretan pohon mapel yang menghiasi kanan kiri jalan. Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko, memesan teh dan kroket, kemudian duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, tanpa dibatasi kaca, sosoknya yang terlihat seperti manekin di toko baju. Dengan kulit krim susu tanpa cela dan rambut kuning keemasan yang menawan. Tadinya tidak ada yang aneh, sampai jari-jari pianis itu meraba permukaan meja dengan hati-hati, sedangkan kepingan coklat madu hanya mengerjap, masih menerawang jauh ke luar.

Aku mengernyitkan kening.

Entah Kami-sama begitu adil atau kejam, memberi kekurangan pada makhluk yang secara fisik nyaris sempurna seperti dirinya.

"Kise Ryouta-kun."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, sedikit terkejut dengan pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang membawa pesananku. Mukanya datar tanpa ekspresi, dengan tenang meletakkan secangkir teh dan sepotong kroket di atas meja. _Kuroko Tetsuya, _begitu bordiran nama pada seragamnya.

"Apa?"

"Namanya." Kuroko mengendik ke arah pemuda yang duduk sendiri di dekat jendela.

Mukaku sedikit memerah karena sadar aku telah tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Aku hanya berdehem dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Dia akan senang kalau kau mau mengobrol dengannya." Dengan itu ia berlalu. Pelayan yang aneh.

Aku menghabiskan sepuluh menit berikutnya untuk menyesap secangkir teh, sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pemuda tunanetra yang berjarak satu meja dariku. Memperhatikan bagaimana jari-jari tangannya yang kurus dan panjang melingkupi cangkir porselen dengan sepenuh hati seperti induk ayam yang melindungi anak-anaknya di balik sayap hangatnya di musim dingin. Kemudian masih dengan super pelan dan hati-hati ia membawa cangkir mendekat ke mulutnya, membuatku harap-harap cemas apakah ia bisa meminum tehnya dengan baik atau salah memasukkannya ke hidung. Aku sendiri sering mengalaminya, jika mencoba untuk minum saat asyik menonton televisi.

Dan karena itu aku jadi memperhatikan bibir tipis yang bersentuhan dengan mulut cangkir.

Sejenak aku dibuat terpana. Tiba-tiba saja matahari sore musim semi memutuskan untuk menunjukkan sinar keemasannya dan jatuh membayangi pemuda _yang katanya _bernama Kise Ryouta itu. Membuat rambut kuning keemasannya berkilauan dan kulit krim susunya terlihat bersinar. Kalau ada halo melingkari kepalanya dan sayap putih mengembang dari punggungnya, ia akan jadi sosok malaikat yang sebenarnya. Meski aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau malaikat terlihat demikian, tapi itu bayangan yang kudapat dari masa kecilku!

Saat itu kedamaian dan keberpaduan yang memenuhi atmosfir sekitar tiba-tiba diretaskan oleh bunyi cangkir beradu dengan pinggiran ceper porselen, yang membuat cairan di dalamnya melompat keluar mengenai punggung tangan berkulit pucat. Kemudian genggamannya terlepas dengan sebuah sentakan dan cangkir warna putih susu terjatuh, menggelinding, menumpahkan isinya ke atas meja dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 detik.

Secara refleks aku bangkit dari kursiku dengan cepat dan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Tanganku membeku di udara, berdilema antara ingin meraih tangannya yang basah dengan hati-hati atau menariknya begitu saja.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Bibir itu membentuk seulas senyum mencoba untuk meyakinkan. Dari caranya mengusap-usap punggung tangannya, aku tahu ada sesuatu.

"Biar kulihat."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, maksudnya ingin agar dia meraihnya. Kemudian aku sadar kalau ia tidak bisa melihatnya, sepasang mata coklat madunya mengerjap polos, menerawang jauh, melihat bukan ke arahku.

"Maaf," Aku menarik tangan itu, menyimpan dalam memoriku tentang teksturnya yang halus. "Sedikit melepuh di sini." Ada warna merah samar yang terbentuk di sana.

"Kau mau teh lagi, Kise-kun?"

Untuk kedua kalinya aku dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba, dia berhasil membuatku hampir melompat kaget. Ia membawa serbet dan dengan cekatan membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan tumpahan teh di atas meja.

"Tidak usah, Kuroko _cchi_. Aku sudah tidak haus."

"Kau akan haus setelah memakan kue. Akan aku ambilkan air mineral." Sebelum pelayan itu benar-benar pergi ia melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dari itu, tangan dalam genggamanku misalnya.

"Maaf-"

"Eh? Ada apa? Tanganmu sakit?" Aku memandangi pemuda di hadapanku dengan khawatir. Mencoba menemukan tanda-tanda kesakitan pada wajahnya yang simetris.

"Kau menahan tanganku."

"Huh? Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku tidak menyadarinya, haha." Tersipu malu, aku melepaskan tangan yang sempat kugenggam selama beberapa saat.

Hening.

Aku yakin si rambut kuning ini menganggapku aneh. Tiba-tiba muncul dan sok menanyakan apakah tangannya terluka. Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku tidak akan ragu meninju muka orang yang berani menarik tanganku seperti yang kulakukan padanya tadi. Aku sendiri terkejut karena ia bersikap begitu tenang dan tidak berteriak panik ketika ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyentuhnya seperti itu. Kukira ketidakmampuan untuk melihat akan menjadikan seseorang begitu waspada. Atau karena tidak bisa melihat itu yang menjadikannya tak dapat membedakan mana yang berbahaya dan mana yang tidak?

Kurasa hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa kumengerti, kecuali jika aku merasakannya sendiri.

"Aku Kise Ryouta. Siapa namamu?" Ia tersenyum. Matanya yang cemerlang namun kosong itu juga tersenyum.

"Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami_cchi_, eh? Senang bertemu denganmu. Apa kau juga sering makan kue di sini?"

"Iya. Kadang-kadang."

Senyumannya mengembang. "Apa kue favorit, Kagami_cchi_? Sudah pernah mencoba kue mandarin? Rasanya enak sekali."

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku akan mencobanya nanti."

Dan sejak hari itu, aku punya lebih dari sekedar alasan sederhana untuk menengok etalase toko. Ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk masuk, memesan kue dan duduk-duduk menikmati sore. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan yang manis-manis, tapi aku mulai membiasakan diri dengan rasa manis krim yang memenuhi mulutku.

Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Rasa _manis_ itu.

…

**AN** : Ini belum selesai. Sama sekali belum. Semoga tidak banyak, tidak sampai _dua digit_ chapter orz


	2. That Red Blood Hair

Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine

Alternate Universe. OOC. Shounen ai.

…

"Jadi, Kagami_cchi _tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Hm-mm. Hanya tiga blok dari sini."

"S_ou ka? _Tapi kenapa Seirin? Bukankah Raira lebih dekat? Kata Kuroko_cchi, _sih."

"Itu― umm, bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku tidak cukup pintar untuk masuk Raira, heh…"

"Ah, tapi Seirin juga bagus. Kudengar tim basket mereka hebat. Itu juga kata Kuroko_cchi._"

"Begitulah. Sepertinya Kuroko banyak bercerita padamu?"

"Iya, Kuroko_cchi _adalah teman baikku."

"Begitu, ya?"

Sabtu sore yang tenang di dalam toko kue. Ini adalah sore hari kesekian yang kuhabiskan di sini. Sekedar duduk, makan kue dan mengobrol dengan Kise. Kuroko masih sering melempar tatapan aneh ke arahku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ia tidak berhak melarangku datang ke sini, kan? Lagipula ia sendiri yang pernah bilang bahwa Kise akan senang jika aku mengobrol dengannya.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengenalnya. Sedikit demi sedikit. Ia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat ceria jika dilihat dari dekat, tidak _semati _manekin seperti saat kuperhatikan dari luar. Aku masih tidak percaya dan sering kali lupa pada kenyataan kalau ia tidak bisa melihat. Karena sepasang mata coklat madunya selalu terlihat cemerlang dan seolah _menceritakan _sesuatu.

Aku ingin tahu tentang masa lalunya, apakah ia buta sejak kecil atau bagaimana. Kurasa kami belum sedekat itu hingga pantas bagiku menanyakan hal demikian. Aku takut pertanyaanku akan melukai perasaannya. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengenal seorang tunanetra, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat berhadapan dengan mereka. Namun Kise jauh lebih menarik dari kelihatannya. Tunggu, ia memang sudah terlihat _sangat_ menarik secara fisik. Tapi kepribadiannya juga menarik, kurasa. Ia begitu ceria. Seperti anak kecil, selalu tersenyum dan sering tertawa. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu sore bersamanya, mengobrolkan banyak hal seperti kue-kue yang begitu ia sukai. Ia membuatku penasaran dan ingin mencoba semua jenis kue di sini.

Sepasang mata coklat madunya selalu terlihat berbinar-binar, jadi aku sering lupa akan kondisinya.

"Kagami_cchi, _menurutmu rambutku sudah kepanjangan?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengernyitkan kening. Sejenak memperhatikan bagaimana Kise memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Kenapa? Kau ingin memotongnya?"

"Menurutmu aku harus memotongnya? Aku tidak tahu seberapa panjangnya jadi aku tidak yakin. Tapi bibi yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah bilang kalau rambutku sudah terlalu panjang."

Aku menghela nafas, hampir saja menanyakan ingin model rambut seperti apa dia.

Rambut kuning keemasannya memang sedikit terlalu panjang untuk seleraku. Tentu aku tidak mau punya model rambut dengan poni yang menusuk kedua mataku dan potongan belakang menyentuh kerah kemeja, membuat gatal. Tapi untuk Kise, kurasa dia cocok dengan model rambutnya yang sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Belum terlalu panjang kok."

"Benarkah? Kagami_cchi_ tidak bohong? Jadi rambutku tidak perlu kupotong?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memakan kue mandarin yang kupesan. Aku penasaran dengan rasanya karena Kise selalu memakan kue itu setiap hari. Tidak buruk. Rasa manisnya tidak berlebihan seperti puding coklatku kemarin. Kurasa aku juga akan menyukainya; kue mandarin ini.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melihatmu, jadi jangan cuma menggeleng atau menganggukkan kepala saja. Katakan sesuatu."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku dengan heran, kemudian menyadari kesalahanku. "Ah, maaf. Iya, kau belum perlu memotong rambutmu, Kise."

Kise tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku percaya pada Kagami_cchi. _Tapi aku akan bertanya lagi pada Kuroko_cchi _nanti. Awas saja kalau ternyata kau membohongiku!"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, kembali menyantap kue di hadapanku.

"Hei, katakan, apa warna rambutmu, Kagami_cchi_?"

"Eh, warna rambutku? Merah. Kenapa?" Aku dibuat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kise barusan. Dari mana datangnya pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Merah seperti apa? Merah dadu? Merah ceri? Merah marun? Merah kepiting rebus? Ah, jangan bilang kalau warna rambut Kagami_cchi_ merah muda!" Kise tertawa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya tertawa seceria itu. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengernyitkan kening melihatnya. Tapi ia terlihat sangat _bahagia._

Lalu tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

Apakah ia tahu kalau wajahnya terlihat begitu polos saat memiringkan kepala seperti itu?

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa diam? Ah, apa warna rambutmu benar-benar merah muda?" Kise bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik. Ada perasaan bersalah dalam nada bicaranya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tersenyum. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Warna rambutku merah darah."

Kise menghela nafas. "Syukurlah. Aku akan merasa sangat tidak enak karena sudah menertawaimu kalau warna rambutmu benar merah muda."

Kali ini giliran aku yang tertawa. Kenapa ia mengkhawatirkan masalah sepele seperti itu?

"Kagami_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya? Rambutmu,"

Aku terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana sepasang mata coklat madu itu menerawang jauh. Warnanya yang cantik dan cemerlang tak pernah membuatku bosan memandang. Tapi aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa sepasang mata indah itu tidak bisa melihat? Apakah Kise tahu betapa mengagumkan dirinya? Apakah ia bahagia hidup dalam gelap? Apakah ia puas hanya dengan mendengar, merasa dan meraba; tanpa melihat rupa? Tidakkah ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana wujud orang yang bicara dengannya? Bagaimana sosok Kuroko? Bagaimana _aku_?

"…tidak boleh, ya?" Seulas senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. Kise terlihat sedikit kecewa, kedua alisnya berkerut.

"Ah, tidak, bukan begitu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyukainya. Rambutku kasar sekali." Aku mengatakannya sambil menyingkirkan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong ke pinggir.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Paling-paling aku hanya akan menertawakanmu. Mungkin menariknya sedikit."

"Heh, awas kalau kau berani melakukannya!" Kise tertawa. Aku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku ke atas meja, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di atasnya. Seperti yang sering kulakukan di sekolah saat sedang bosan.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau."

Jari-jari Kise yang panjang meraba permukaan meja perlahan. Ia membuatku sedikit berdebar karena menanti, hingga ujung jarinya menyentuh ujung rambutku. Aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum, kemudian aku memejamkan mataku. Diam dan merasakan bagaimana ia sedikit membelai kepalaku. Di luar dugaan, gerakan tangannya menenangkanku. Membuatku sedikit mengantuk.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin melakukan hal aneh seperti ini. Aku membiarkannya karena di dalam sini tidak ada pengunjung lain. Hanya aku dan Kise sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kuroko bahkan tidak terlihat lagi setelah mengantarkan pesanan kami. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan pelayan aneh itu. Mungkin saja ia sedang mengawasi kami dari tempat tersembunyi.

Matahari sore bersinar hangat, jatuh menyinari kami. Aku menghela nafas dan menikmati hembusan angin yang entah dari mana datangnya. Suasana tenang seperti ini, dengan Kise yang membelai-belai rambutku, memainkannya seperti anak kecil yang baru memegang bola; membuatku sedikit tergelitik. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa _melankolis._

Tidakkah kami terlihat _romantis_?

Heh, kurasa kue mandarin yang aku makan barusan membuatku jadi gila. Apakah Kuroko sudah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tehku? Kenapa aku merasa konyol seperti ini?

"…merah darah, ya?"

Aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti, lalu Kise berbisik, "Merah darah. Aku― aku ingin melihatnya. Warna merah itu-"

Kedua mataku terbuka seketika. Aku menegakkan kepalaku dan memandangi Kise. Sepasang mata coklat madunya menerawang jauh. Aku berada tepat di hadapannya. Jarak antara kami kurang dari satu meter. Bahkan tanpa perlu mengulurkan tangan terlalu jauh aku sudah dapat menjangkaunya. Dia bilang ingin melihat warna rambutku. Tapi kenapa ia tidak melihat ke arahku? Kenapa ia selalu melihat ke arah yang jauh? Kenapa ia _tidak bisa_ melihatku?

"Kagami_cchi_…" Tangan kanannya terulur ke arahku dengan hati-hati. Sedikit gemetar, lalu menyentuh pipiku. Aku hanya diam. Aku sudah bilang akan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia mau. Tapi kemudian Kise diam. Ia hanya menyentuh pipiku dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Ia tidak melakukan lebih dari itu. Padahal aku sedikit berharap ia akan menelusuri garis-garis wajahku dengan jari-jari pianisnya.

Kami berdua terdiam. Seketika sunyi menyerang, hingga bahkan suara deru mobil dari kejauhan tidak terdengar. Waktu serasa berhenti berputar. Semuanya diam tanpa suara, tidak bergerak. Seakan takut akan meretas keheningan yang mencekam.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sepasang mata coklat madu yang begitu indah itu. Mata yang bersinar dan kosong di saat bersamaan. Aku seperti terhisap ke dalam sebuah dimensi yang berbeda; lubang hitam yang tak berujung. Karena meski tidak bisa melihat, kedua matanya memperlihatkan kepadaku hal-hal yang menakjubkan. Anggap aku berlebihan, tapi orbs coklat madu itu melengkapi tiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Kise. Sepasang matanya _berbicara_. Seperti kaca yang transparan, menjadi jendela dari setiap emosi dan apa yang tersembunyi di dalam hatinya. Kise tidak pernah bisa berbohong, karena matanya mengatakan segalanya. Bahkan hal-hal yang tidak dapat ia ucap dengan mulutnya.

Bahwa ia pun teramat sangat ingin melihat dunia.

"Maaf." Kise menarik tangannya, menyimpannya dengan rapi di atas pangkuannya. "Ahaha, kau benar, Kagami_cchi. _Rambutmu kasar sekali." Ia mengukir senyum paksa, yang kemudian segera membeku di udara. Aku mengerutkan keningku dalam-dalam. Kise sendiri pasti tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Ia terlihat seperti akan menangis.

_Tidakkah kau ingin melihat dirimu sendiri?_


	3. Long Way Home

Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine

Alternate Universe. OOC. Shounen ai.

…

"Haaaaah…"

Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur, memandangi langit-langit kamar.

Masih terbayang-bayang ekspresi wajah Kise kemarin, yang terlihat seperti akan menangis. Baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti itu. Biasanya dia selalu terlihat ceria. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Apakah aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedih? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku bahkan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia mau; menyentuh rambutku, menyentuh pipiku. Apakah hal itu membuatnya sedih?

"Arghh!" Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?!

Padahal kami bukan teman lama. Aku baru mengenalnya tak lebih dari tiga minggu, tapi menghabiskan waktu dengan Kise rasanya seperti bernostalgia dengan teman masa kecilmu. Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan yang manis-manis, apalagi kue-kue berselimut krim tebal yang saking manisnya membuat gigi ngilu. Tapi saat bersama Kise, melihatnya menyantap potongan kue dengan lahap, menerbitkan air liurku. Dan ternyata memang benar. Memakan sesuatu yang manis bisa membuatmu merasa lebih bahagia.

Tunggu dulu. Apakah kue-kue manis itu yang membuatku tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila; ataukah _Kise_ yang sudah membuatku menjadi demikian?

"Ahaha, apa yang aku pikirkan? Bodoh sekali." Aku berbaring miring, memeluk guling, lalu terdiam.

Apakah aku menyukai Kise?

Sebentar… Apa aku menyukainya?

Ya, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia orang yang baik, ceria dan enak diajak bicara. Dia menarik, dan meski tidak bisa melihat, ia bisa menceritakan banyak hal yang membuatku tidak bosan mendengarnya berceloteh. Kise tidak melihat dengan kedua matanya, karena ia mendengar, meraba dan merasakan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia bisa mengubah semuanya menjadi serangkaian cerita menarik sebagai teman minum teh. Ia membuat seakan waktu berputar dengan cepat hingga aku tak sadar hari sudah gelap. Ia membuat tiap menit dan detik begitu berharga, waktu-waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya. Dan meski aku harus menghemat uang jajan agar bisa tetap makan kue bersamanya, ia membuat pengorbanan yang kulakukan terasa mudah dan tidak sia-sia.

Ia membuatku ingin terus memandangi sepasang mata coklat madunya yang cemerlang.

Keningku berkerut dalam.

Aku menyukai Kise _lebih dari itu. _Bukan perasaan suka kepada teman baik seperti pada umumnya. Sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari itu. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari dalam pikiranku, karena bahkan ia sering menghantui mimpiku. Aneh sekali, harusnya aku merasa terganggu. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak peduli seberapa cantik kelihatannya, Kise itu laki-laki. Kenapa aku harus bangun di pagi hari dengan dada berdebar-debar karena memimpikan seorang laki-laki?

Apakah aku menyukainya _seperti itu_?

Aku beralih ke posisi duduk dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba mukaku terasa panas.

Aku― menyukai Kise?

"Argh, sudahlah!" Aku mengacak rambutku dengan gerakan frustasi.

Jam berbentuk bola basket di atas meja menarik perhatianku. Sudah hampir jam 5 sore. Biasanya jam segini aku sedang mengobrol dengan Kise di toko kue. Kenapa hari ini aku segan untuk menemuinya? Kenapa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya?

"Taiga?"

Aku menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ibu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku. Apakah ibu sempat melihatku bertingkah seperti orang gila? "Ada apa? Ibu memerlukan sesuatu?"

"Kau tahu toko kue di ujung jalan dekat stasiun?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Oh, aku _kenal sekali _dengan toko itu, Bu.

"Ah, tiba-tiba saja Ibu ingin makan sesuatu yang manis-manis. Bisakah kau pergi membeli beberapa potong kue? Kau bisa membeli kue juga, kalau kau mau."

Heh, justru saat aku ingin menghindari Kise, ada alasan yang membuatku harus pergi untuk bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya tidak tepat juga kalau dikatakan aku ingin menghindari Kise. Aku hanya ingin merenung sebentar tanpa terganggu oleh kehadirannya yang begitu _mengalihkan dunia._

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam, Taiga!"

Aku hanya menggumam dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah. Sedikit enggan, sebenarnya. Aku tahu kalau aku bertemu dengan Kise, aku tidak akan melihatnya dengan cara yang sama lagi. Merenung sebentar membuatku sadar, aku _menyukainya._ Aku tidak akan memungkiri hal itu. Sejak awal dia memang sudah menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam toko kue dan mendekat ke arahnya. Dia seperti lilin yang bersinar dalam gelap, sedangkan aku adalah ngengat yang merindukan pancaran cahaya itu. Sejak bertemu dengannya, aku baru sadar kalau kepalaku dipenuhi dengan hal-hal melankolis yang menggelikan. Kenapa aku memujanya seperti gadis SMP yang jatuh hati pada seniornya? Apakah aku begitu _menyukainya_? Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Kise, tapi kuharap ia tidak membenciku dan menganggapku aneh. Meski semua ini adalah hal baru bagiku dan rasanya begitu aneh.

Langkah kakiku terhenti.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu ingin melihatnya. Sepasang mata coklat madu cemerlang itu. Aku ingin menatapnya lekat-lekat, meski ia selalu menerawang jauh bukan ke arahku. Aku ingin mendengar tawanya yang riang. Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya tentang kue mandarin yang sangat ia suka.

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kise.

Kedua kakiku membawaku pergi. Aku berlari tanpa henti, seakan mengejar mimpi. Aku berlari untuk segera bertemu dengan orang yang keberadaannya menjadi berarti.

_Apakah saat ini kau sedang menungguku? Apakah kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku belum muncul di hadapanmu? Apakah kau berdebar menantikanku? Apakah kau merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiranku?_

Langkahku semakin cepat saat bangunan bercat krem lembut mulai terlihat. Cengiran menghiasi wajahku. Saat ini dia pasti duduk di sudut favoritnya, dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya saat diam, dengan sepasang mata coklat madunya menerawang jauh ke luar. Kise pasti sudah menghabiskan sepotong kue mandarin kesukaannya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Dia tidak ada di sana. Bukan Kise yang duduk di dekat jendela. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang hampir sama, tapi bukan dia. Aku memasuki toko dan langsung mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling.

Kise tidak ada. Apakah hari ini dia tidak datang? Atau dia sudah pulang?

Aku sibuk melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Kise. Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundakku, membuatku hampir melompat kaget. Seperti biasa Kuroko selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Kise-kun tidak datang hari ini. Flu katanya."

"Flu?"

"Hm."

Kuroko baru akan melangkah pergi saat aku menarik pundaknya dengan cepat, hingga ia hampir terjatuh ke belakang. "Di mana― di mana Kise tinggal?"

…

Aku terus berlari tanpa henti.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kise? Kenapa ia menempuh jarak sejauh ini dalam keadaannya yang demikian? Aku tidak percaya dia melakukannya setiap hari, pergi sejauh 7 blok hanya untuk menikmati kue mandarin favoritnya? Padahal ia bisa memesannya untuk diantar! Ia bisa melakukan hal sederhana itu tanpa perlu membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"_Dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Bahkan sebelum dirinya seperti yang sekarang. Aku sudah bilang akan mengantarkan kue ke tempatnya, tapi Kise-kun tetap bersikeras untuk datang."_

Apa Kise bahagia hidup dalam gelap?

Tentu saja tidak. Sebelumnya semuanya begitu berwarna dan indah. Sesuatu yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba seperti dirinya yang menjadi buta pasti sempat mengguncang jiwanya. Tapi Kuroko tahu kalau Kise kuat. Aku juga tahu itu. Kise itu kuat, jadi dia tidak menyerah. Dia menolak untuk kalah dari keadaan. Tidak bisa melihat bukan berarti hidupmu berakhir seutuhnya. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ia akan memaksakan diri sampai sejauh ini.

"_Kejadiannya sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya tahu kalau ia mengalami kecelakaan dan berakhir dengan kebutaan. Dia tidak menangis di hadapanku, tapi aku tahu ia menangis setiap malam. Bahkan sampai sekarang."_

Lalu apakah setiap tawamu adalah palsu? Semua itu― apakah hanya topeng belaka?

Laju lariku semakin cepat. Aku berlari seperti hidup-matiku tergantung dari semua ini. Seperti dikejar anjing. Seperti semuanya akan berakhir jika aku berhenti sebentar saja.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat kompleks apartemen yang disebutkan oleh Kuroko. Bahkan membayangkan bagaimana setiap harinya ia turun dari lantai 5 membuatku merasa sesak. Kenapa ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri? Apakah melakukan semua itu membuatnya bahagia?

Aku tidak berhenti untuk menunggu elevator terbuka. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu. Adrenalinku sudah terlanjur terpacu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berlari. Aku berlari menaiki anak tangga, dalam sekali lompat 3 anak tangga bisa kulalui. Aku tidak peduli meski hampir terjatuh dan kehabisan nafas. Aku terus berlari dan tidak berhenti.

Apartemen nomor 108. Kise Ryouta.

"Kise! Kise!"

Aku tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan menekan bel, langsung menggedor-gedor pintu dengan heboh seperti ada kebakaran. Aku tidak akan peduli kalau tetangga Kise terganggu karenanya. Mereka boleh protes dan memanggil polisi nanti, karena sekarang aku harus segera bertemu dengan orang yang tinggal di balik pintu ini.

"Kise!"

Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau Kise sedang sakit dan aku akan mengganggu istirahatnya. Yang aku tahu, aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang juga.

"Ki-"

"Kagami_cchi_?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku begitu mendengar suara yang familiar di telingaku akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda berambut keemasan itu berdiri dengan jarak 10 meter di hadapanku. Ia mengenakan _sweater _putih yang kebesaran untuknya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan ia masih mengenakan setelan piyama bergambar beruang teddy. Aku memperhatikan hidungnya yang agak memerah. Kurasa memang benar ia menderita flu. Ia menggenggam sebuah kantong plastik putih dengan logo apotek. Apakah ia pergi membeli obat sendiri?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" Sepasang mata coklat madunya yang cemerlang menerawang jauh. "Ah, Kuroko_cchi _yang memberitahumu?"

Aku tidak segera menjawab. Masih berusaha menenangkan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal.

_Saat ini aku sangat ingin berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu erat. Sungguh._


	4. Close The Distance

Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine

Alternate Universe. OOC. Shounen ai.

…

"Kagami_cchi_ menungguku di toko kue?"

Aku menghela nafas. Tadinya aku datang ke sini dengan banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Aku ingin menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah dia bahagia, apakah dia masih sering menangis, kenapa ia senang menyiksa dirinya sendiri? Ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padanya, tapi berbagai pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalaku saat berlari menuju ke sini hilang seketika begitu aku melihat Kise. Hanya karena melihat Kise. Ia berhasil meleburkan semua keraguanku. Hanya dengan melihatnya berdiri di hadapanku; dalam keadaan flu, berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dengan tegap, memakai pakaian lengkap.

Mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak terucap itu belum terjawab. Tapi keinginanku untuk bertemu dengannya sudah terpenuhi.

"Kagami_cchi_, kau masih di sana?"

Kau pasti tidak tahu betapa aku ingin memelukmu.

Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri; apakah benar pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini adalah Kise Ryouta yang sesungguhnya. Apakah benar ia adalah orang yang selalu mengobrol denganku tiap sore di toko kue selama tiga minggu ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Aku datang dan kau tidak ada di sana." ujarku pelan. Entah kenapa aku memalingkan wajahku dari Kise, seperti menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Padahal mata kami tidak pernah bertemu. Dia bahkan _tidak bisa melihatku_, kenapa aku bersikap seolah-olah ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Mencoba menyembunyikan mukaku yang sedikit memerah, misalnya.

"Ah, di mana sopan santunku? Kenapa aku membiarkanmu berdiri di luar?"

Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku belum pernah melihat Kise berjalan. Dia sudah duduk manis saat aku datang dan masih tinggal saat aku sudah harus pergi. Tidak terbayangkan olehku bagaimana Kise melalui hari-harinya; keluar dari apartemennya di lantai 5, menempuh perjalanan sejauh 7 blok menuju toko kue, lalu pulang lagi saat petang melalui rute yang sama. Gelap terang memang sama saja baginya, tapi suasana malam jelas berbeda dari siang hari. Pedestrian yang harus ia lalui setiap hari begitu sepi. Aku sendiri akan ekstra hati-hati jika harus pulang lewat jalan itu di malam hari. Orang jahat bisa saja melompat keluar dari balik semak-semak belukar dan batang-batang pohon mapel yang menjulang tinggi.

Sekarang coba lihat Kise. Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk _menyerangnya _di tengah jalanan sepi?

Aku menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberi jalan untuk Kise. Kedua tanganku bersiap-siap untuk menangkapnya kalau-kalau ia terantuk kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Kise sedikit meraba, tangan kanannya memainkan tongkat yang membantunya berjalan. Tapi secara keseluruhan ia berjalan dengan normal, seperti sudah hafal apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia membuka kunci pintu tanpa kesulitan berarti.

"Anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri, Kagami_cchi._"

Begitu aku melangkah masuk melewati pintu, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Semuanya terasa normal di sini. Apartemen biasa dengan penataan ruangan yang biasa, diisi oleh perabotan rumah biasa. Saat ini muncul banyak pertanyaan di benakku; tentang bagaimana ia menjaga rumahnya tetap rapi dan hal-hal lain yang terdengar sepele bagi orang biasa.

Aku tidak melihat keberadaan sepatu lain di genkan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Hm-mm. Tapi ibuku datang setiap akhir pekan. Minggu ini kebetulan dia tidak bisa datang."

"Oh." Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya tidak menyeret Kise untuk tinggal bersamanya? Bagaimana bisa membiarkan Kise tinggal sendirian padahal ia tidak bisa melihat? "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan ibumu?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Bahkan aku sendiri terkejut dibuatnya.

Kise tidak menjawab. Ia malah pergi ke dalam setelah meletakkan kantong plastik putih di atas meja kopi. Aku menendang lepas sepatuku di genkan dan mengikutinya. Ternyata dapur adalah tempat yang ia tuju. Apakah ia haus? Atau merasa lapar?

"Kagami_cchi _tidak keberatan minum teh, kan? Hanya itu yang aku punya."

Aku kira jika tidak bisa melihat maka kau akan tergantung pada orang lain seutuhnya. Tapi opiniku dipatahkan oleh Kise. Ia masih bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membuat teh sendiri tanpa masalah. Mungkin tinggal sendiri mengajarinya menjadi mandiri. Jika ia tinggal dengan ibunya, aku pikir bahkan untuk keluar rumah sendirian pun ia akan sering tersandung pada awalnya. Kise membuktikan kalau dia kuat dan mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri, bahkan dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini. Aku merasa kalah.

Sementara menunggu air dalam teko mendidih, Kise meraba-raba untuk mengambil dua cangkir dari dalam kabinet. Ia mengisi keduanya dengan gula. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada bingkai pintu, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan memperhatikan Kise menyibukkan diri dengan aktivitasnya. "Ibumu tidak keberatan kau tinggal sendiri?"

Rasanya nada bicaraku pada Kise semakin tajam.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tertawa pahit. "Ibu selalu memaksaku untuk tinggal dengannya dan mengemasi bajuku diam-diam. Aku sering kesal dibuatnya."

Tentu saja. Itu artinya dia begitu peduli padamu, Kise.

"Tapi aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak SMP. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan daerah tenang ini untuk hidup di tengah kota yang ramai. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sana; di tempat yang baru. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi di sini aku mengenal semuanya." Nada bicaranya pelan namun pasti. "Aku hafal betul jalan menuju toko kue tempat Kuroko bekerja. Aku tahu tiap sudut kota, dan yang paling penting, aku hafal seluk-beluk rumah ini. Kau lihat, aku bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa tersandung kan, Kagami_cchi_?"

Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Apa yang dikatakan Kise ada benarnya juga.

"Untuk apa aku meninggalkan tempat ini? Kenapa aku harus tinggal di tempat yang asing bagiku, yang bahkan warna cat dindingnya pun aku tidak tahu. Aku memang buta, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya kalau aku bisa menjaga diri? Kenapa orang lain selalu bicara padaku dengan nada mengasihani? Kenapa mereka selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup dan akan mati kalau ditinggal sendiri?! Padahal buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih hidup―" Suara teko menghentikan ledakan emosi Kise.

Baru kali ini aku mendengarnya bicara dengan nada murka seperti itu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Kise bisa semarah itu? Aku kira ia hanya bisa tertawa ceria seperti yang selalu ia tunjukkan di hadapanku.

Ada banyak hal tentang Kise yang belum aku tahu.

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba Kise berseru dan mengibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya.

Sama seperti waktu itu, aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dengan khawatir. "H-hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini aku tidak ragu lagi. Aku langsung menarik tangannya untuk memeriksa apakah ada luka serius di sana.

Kise terlihat tidak menerimanya dengan baik, menarik tangannya kembali dengan cepat. "Lepas!"

Nada bicaranya yang kasar membuatku terhenyak. Dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini tentu ia tidak berpikir jernih, melakukan semuanya dengan amarah. Dan dengan keras kepala Kise mencoba meraih lagi teko panas itu. Tapi ia hanya memperparah keadaan dan malah menjatuhkan teko berisi air panas.

"Awas!"

Ia hampir saja terluka kalau aku tidak segera menariknya menjauh. Aku menariknya terlalu keras dan tidak siap menahannya, hingga kami berdua terjatuh di atas lantai. Air dari dalam teko tumpah membasahi lantai. Aku dapat melihat asap mengepul, menunjukkan betapa panasnya air yang baru mendidih itu.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa terluka parah!" Aku meraih kedua pundak Kise dan mengguncangkannya. Jangan salahkan aku. Aku melakukannya secara refleks.

Sepasang mata coklat madu itu membulat. Tentu Kise terkejut oleh bentakanku barusan. Ia terdiam dan mengusap-usap tangannya yang gemetar. Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Kenapa aku jadi marah-marah pada Kise? Aku hanya akan membuatnya bingung dan takut.

"Biar kulihat tanganmu."

Kise menurut saja saat aku meraih tangan kanannya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lukanya tidak begitu parah, hanya sedikit melepuh. Tapi warna merah yang terbentuk di sana membuatku mengernyitkan kening khawatir. Apakah aku harus melarikannya ke dokter sekarang juga?

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku membantunya berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju wastafel. Pertolongan pertama pada luka bakar ringan yaitu membasahinya dengan air mengalir selama beberapa menit untuk menghilangkan panasnya. Kise sedikit berjengit saat aliran air mengenai telapak tangannya yang terluka.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke dokter." Aku mengatakannya sambil terus memegangi tangan Kise di bawah guyuran air keran. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana rasanya tangan halus itu kugenggam pertama kali. Tangan yang membelai rambutku, ujung jari-jari yang menyentuh pipiku. Peganganku pada pergelangan tangannya mengerat. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Balasan yang ia berikan berupa bisikan lirih.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya aku harus menyeretnya ke dokter dengan paksa. Tapi luka bakar itu tidak begitu serius. Setelah diberi pertolongan pertama harusnya sudah tidak apa-apa, sehingga tidak perlu pengobatan lebih lanjut.

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

Kami terdiam, hanya suara aliran air keran yang terdengar. Melihatnya yang diam seperti ini aku jadi ingat saat awal-awal aku mengamatinya dari balik etalase. Dia selalu terlihat diam dan tenang. Benar-benar seperti manekin. Tapi saat aku bersamanya, dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang begitu ceria. Seolah-olah ada penyihir yang meniupkan nyawa ke dalam boneka; ia berubah dari sekedar manekin menjadi orang yang benar-benar hidup.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk mengistirahatkan daguku pada bahunya. Kise terdiam, sedikit tegang, terkejut oleh aksiku. Tapi ia tidak memberontak. Tidak marah. Tidak mencoba untuk menepisku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Tangan kiriku yang bebas kemudian menutupi tangan kiri Kise di pinggir meja, menggenggamnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini. Aku menganggapnya sebagai giliranku melakukan apa yang aku mau, karena kemarin aku sudah membiarkan Kise melakukan apa yang ia mau. Kalau saja Kise tahu, aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya saat ia muncul di hadapanku tadi. Apakah ia sadar kalau yang ia kenakan adalah piyama biru gelap bergambar beruang teddy yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan?

Kami terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Semuanya hening dan tenang. Hanya terdengar suara air keran yang mengalir.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

Aku membuka mataku. "Kau mengenakan piyama bergambar beruang, Kise."

"Aku tahu."

Alisku terangkat. "…kau tahu?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Semua piyamaku bergambar beruang."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, membenarkan posisi kepalaku mencari sudut yang paling nyaman. Kise terlalu kurus. Tulang selangkanya terasa sekali dan itu sakit.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"…aku belum mandi dari pagi."

"…"

Aku menutup keran lalu menegakkan badanku. "Pantas aku mencium bau-bauan yang a― aduh!" Siku kiri Kise yang tajam mengenai perutku dengan cepat. Cukup kuat untuk membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Aku mau mandi. Kagami_cchi _bisa membuat minum sendiri? Ah, tapi aku harus membersihkan tumpahan air dulu!"

Aku menarik lengan Kise sebelum ia bisa pergi dariku. "Sudah, biar aku saja."

"Tapi-"

"Shush. Kau pergilah mandi. Biar aku yang membereskannya."

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kagami_cchi_."

Kise berlalu, melangkah perlahan. Aku memandanginya pergi, kemudian sebuah ide iseng terbersit di kepalaku. "Kau yakin bisa mandi sendiri, Kise? Perlu bantuanku untuk menggosok punggungmu?"

Langkah pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu terhenti, tangan kanannya yang mengepal ditujukan kepadaku, lalu Kise meneruskan langkahnya lagi. Aku hanya tertawa.

…

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan dua cangkir teh di atas meja kopi. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Kise pergi mandi; ia belum keluar juga. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku memperhatikan apartemen Kise. Tempat ini terlalu luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Apalagi oleh pemuda yang usianya sebaya denganku. Kedua orang tuanya pasti kaya raya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada bufet di sudut ruangan. Aku bangkit dan menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah foto ukuran 10R menarik perhatianku. Kise yang ada di dalam foto itu terlihat lebih muda, sepertinya foto ini diambil saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ia berdiri dengan diapit kedua orang tuanya. Cengirannya lebar sekali, memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Sepasang matanya yang berbinar-binar melihat ke arah kamera dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku tertegun.

Sepasang mata coklat cerah itu terlihat cemerlang dan _hidup._

Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Terlihat begitu sempurna. Aku ingin melihat Kise yang seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat ia dengan sepasang matanya yang cemerlang. Aku ingin melihat Kise dengan sepasang mata coklat cerahnya melihat ke arahku. Aku ingin-

"Kagami_cchi_? Kau di mana?"

Aku menegakkan badanku. "Aku di ruang tengah!"

Kise muncul dari balik pintu dengan rambut yang masih basah. Tangan kirinya berpegang pada dinding. Ia sudah berganti baju. Dan kukira ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan kalau semua piyama yang ia punya bergambar beruang. Ternyata ia serius. Kali ini warnanya kuning pucat dengan gambar beruang mini yang tersebar. Coba kalau ia menyeret telinga boneka kelinci. Pasti aku akan langsung melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Dia terlalu _menggemaskan._

"Ternyata kau tidak bohong soal piyama." Aku tersenyum geli.

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak bohong."

Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah sofa, lalu mendudukkan diri di sana. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya dalam jarak normal. Tapi meski begitu, wangi shampo yang Kise gunakan dapat tercium kuat olehku. Vanila.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh. Bagaimana tanganmu? Masih sakit?" Aku mengangsurkan cangkir porselen warna gading ke meja di hadapannya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit perih."

"Coba kulihat." Aku menutup jarak setengah meter di antara kami, duduk berdekatan dengan Kise hingga lengan kami saling bersentuhan. Aku memperhatikan tangan kanannya dengan kening berkerut. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan lukanya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah seperti ini. Lagipula lukanya tidak parah. Mungkin aku hanya mencari alasan agar dapat memegang tangannya. Alasan untuk bersentuhan dengannya.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, wangi yang menguar dari Kise sungguh mengganggu. Bukan mengganggu karena tidak sedap, tapi mengganggu karena begitu wangi. Kurasa tidak semua laki-laki yang baru mandi akan tercium sewangi ini. Ia hampir membuatku pusing, tapi aku bersyukur karena bukan wangi bunga yang menyerang indera penciumanku. Aroma vanila ini begitu manis. Seperti kue.

Adakah sabun beraroma _cookies and cream_? Karena Kise mengingatkanku pada itu.

Aku jadi ingin memakannya.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa warnanya jelek sekali? Lukaku,"

"Tidak. Hanya memerah. Nanti juga hilang dalam dua-tiga hari."

"Ah, begitu, ya?"

Perlahan ia menarik tangannya kembali. Aku tidak menahannya, membiarkannya pergi, melipat tangannya dengan rapi di atas pangkuannya. Kami kembali terdiam. Aku seperti kehabisan kata-kata atau sekedar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kalau ia adalah lilin yang bersinar dalam gelap dan aku adalah ngengat yang merindukan pancaran cahaya itu, tentu sekarang aku sudah mati terbakar berada dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, hanya begitu berdebar-debar. Kuharap Kise tidak mendengar degupan jantungku yang begitu keras, seperti mencoba keluar dari tulang rusukku.

Ah, aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Bahkan aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara jantungku yang berpacu.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

Tiba-tiba Kise menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu betul jarak kami _terlalu dekat. _Rambut kuning keemasannya yang masih agak basah mengibas mengenai garis rahangku. Aku menahan nafas karena langsung berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Sepasang mata coklat madu yang tidak pernah melihat ke arahku itu terlihat begitu indah dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Aroma manis vanila yang menguar darinya langsung menyerbu hidungku tanpa ampun.

Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin _memakannya._

"Kise?" Aku sendiri sedikit terkejut karena suara yang keluar dari mulutku begitu dalam. Seperti sebuah― _desahan_?

Mungkin ia pun menyadari kalau wajah kami _terlalu dekat, _dan memundurkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang tadi dilipat rapi di atas pangkuannya kini sedikit terangkat, seperti bersiap menjadi pembatas kalau aku berani mendekat. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aroma vanila yang manis ini menghipnotisku; membuatku linglung dan lupa diri.

"…sekarang aku akan menciummu."

Aku tidak menunggu untuk melihat bagaimana respon dari Kise. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada apa pun. Jarak di antara kami sudah begitu dekat. Aku hanya perlu menunduk sedikit dan kemudian menutup jarak di antara kami, menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Seperti yang kubayangkan, bibir tipis itu begitu lembut. Lembut dan manis. Seperti krim.

Tanganku membingkai wajah Kise. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menekannya lebih kuat. Kise hanya diam. Pasrah. Mungkin dia terlalu terkejut. Tapi kemudian tangannya naik, mencengkeram bagian depan bajuku.

Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang laki-laki. Dan kupikir semuanya akan terasa aneh serta tidak menyenangkan. Bibir yang kasar, gestur yang brutal, kacau, dan berantakan. Bukan berarti aku pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi pasti akan begitu rasanya. Namun dengan Kise, ini berbeda. Menciumnya seperti memakan kue. Lembut, manis dan membuatmu bahagia.

Seperti kue.

Kue? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu…

Saking senangnya aku sampai lupa bernafas dengan benar. Otakku memerintahkanku untuk menyudahi drama ini; tuntutan akan oksigen. Perlahan aku memisahkan diri dari Kise. Kedua tanganku masih memegang kedua sisi kepalanya. Aku tersenyum begitu melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sebenarnya mukaku juga terasa panas, tapi aku sedikit lega karena tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari Kise; yang memang tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi dan mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat. Gradasi merah pada wajahnya menyebar semakin luas. Kise sungguh _mengagumkan._

Cengkeraman tangannya pada bagian depan bajuku mengendur. Kise mendorongku pelan.

"…bodoh."

Eh?

Cengiran konyol yang menghiasi wajahku memudar. Apakah Kise marah? Apakah sekarang dia membenciku?

"…Kagami_cchi _bisa kena flu juga."

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seperti itu balasannya. Jadi aku terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna kalimatnya, kemudian tertawa. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis vanila yang menyenangkan. Benar-benar seperti kue.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kise. Ia hanya diam, tidak merespon, tapi tidak juga memberontak. Aku tersenyum dan membiarkan satu tanganku merayap turun, melingkari pinggang Kise dan berdiam di sana.

"…aku tidak keberatan."


	5. Kisses

Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine

Alternate Universe. OOC. Shounen ai.

...

**Part 5 ****―**** Kisses**

Aku bangun dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahku.

Tidak seperti biasanya aku bangun dengan mood sebagus ini. Yang paling mengherankan adalah aku bangun sebelum alarm berbunyi. Padahal ini hari Senin, hari paling menyebalkan; dan semalam ibu marah-marah karena aku pulang tanpa membawa kue pesanannya. Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan omelan ibu, malah tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Ibu memukul puncak kepalaku dengan koran dan berkomentar tentang aku yang bersikap sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ibu bilang sudah saatnya aku pergi ke psikiatris.

Jadi aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan cengiran konyol masih menempel pada wajahku. Mandi sambil bersenandung asal dan sarapan dengan muka riang. Ibu masih bertanya dengan nada khawatir, curiga kalau-kalau aku sudah menggunakan narkoba. Lagi-lagi ibu memaksaku untuk menemui psikiatris. Sekalian pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes urin. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan dan pamit berangkat sekolah dengan senyuman lebar. Ibu seperti tidak pernah muda saja.

Apakah orang yang sedang _jatuh cinta_ perlu pergi ke psikiatris?

Biasanya aku tidak suka berjalan di bawah rimbunan pohon sakura di musim semi. Aku paling tidak suka kalau kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu berguguran dan bersarang di rambutku. Tapi pagi ini berbeda. Aku menikmati tiap langkah kakiku di bawah naungan rimbunan bunga merah muda.

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengamati rimbunan sakura. Aku baru sadar kalau bunga itu begitu indah. Tangan kananku terulur, menangkap kelopak merah muda yang jatuh tertiup angin.

Apakah jatuh cinta selalu membuatmu merasa sebahagia ini?

Aku tertawa dan meneruskan langkahku. Kalau aku berdiam sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh di tengah jalan seperti tadi, akan ada yang memanggil polisi karena mengira aku orang gila. Lagipula semakin cepat aku sampai ke sekolah, semakin cepat sekolah akan usai dan semakin cepat juga aku akan pulang.

Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Kise.

…

"Kise belum datang?" Aku bertanya pada Kuroko yang sedang mengelap meja.

Pelayan berambut biru muda itu menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, melihat ke arahku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dia masih flu."

Ah, benarkah? Rasanya kemarin aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Apakah sakitnya tambah parah? Sebaiknya aku langsung pergi ke apartemennya sore ini. Lagipula hanya akan ada kami berdua saja di sana. Mungkin kami bisa meneruskan yang kemarin…

"Mukamu mesum sekali, Kagami-kun."

"Heeeh?!"

Kuroko memicingkan matanya dengan curiga. Memandangiku seperti aku ini adalah kriminal. "Kau tidak menyakitinya, kan?"

"Ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

Kegiatan Kuroko membersihkan meja terhenti seutuhnya. "Kau tidak membuatnya menangis, kan?"

"Apa―"

"Kau tidak membuatnya menyesal, kan?"

Menyesal? Apa maksud Kuroko, aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Ah, selamat datang, Kise-kun. Kau sudah sembuh?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, sedangkan Kuroko langsung menghampiri pemilik surai kuning keemasan yang muncul dari balik pintu. Kise tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, mengenakan _sweater_ putih yang ia pakai kemarin. Aku ingin menyongsongnya juga, tapi tatapan aneh yang Kuroko tujukan padaku tadi membuatku ragu. Sebenarnya apa maksud pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi?

"Lumayan. Aku sudah sangat rindu pada kue mandarinku." Kise tersenyum, menuju ke tempat duduknya yang biasa; dengan dipandu oleh Kuroko. Dua orang gadis yang sedang makan kue di dekat pintu tampak memperhatikan Kise, kemudian berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa genit. Kurasa mereka menyukai Kise. Heh, tentu saja mereka menyukainya.

"Kagami_cchi _belum datang, ya?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku begitu mendengar Kise menyebut namaku. Kuroko melihat ke arahku dengan muka datarnya yang biasa, lalu memberiku isyarat untuk mendekat. Aku menurut saja. Mencoba berjalan dengan biasa ke arah tempat duduk Kise yang biasa. Di dekat jendela besar.

"Kise."

Kise terlihat terkejut mendengarku. Mukanya sedikit memerah. "Ah, Kagami_cchi_? Kau― kau sudah di sini dari tadi?"

Aku duduk di kursi berhadapan dengannya. Saat itu Kuroko tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dia benar-benar seperti hantu. "Aku baru datang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaik? Tanganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tanganku juga sudah tidak apa-apa." Sepasang mata coklat cerah yang tidak pernah melihat ke arahku itu tetap cemerlang dan memukau. Kise memainkan nomor meja di hadapannya. Mukanya masih terlihat memerah dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. "Kagami_cchi _sendiri― tidak kena flu, kan?"

Aku hanya tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Seperti bagaimana ia menghilang, Kuroko muncul juga dengan tiba-tiba. Aku mengelus dada karena terkejut dibuatnya. Dia meletakkan kue mandarin dan teh untuk dua orang di meja. "Kise-kun, cuaca hari ini bagus. Sebaiknya kau berjalan-jalan di luar setelah makan kue. Kagami-kun akan menemanimu. Iya kan, Kagami-kun?"

Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Kuroko adalah orang yang aneh dan ia punya maksud-maksud tertentu di balik kepala kecilnya. Tapi selama menyangkut Kise, maka aku tidak keberatan. Toh tidak ada ruginya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Kise. Apalagi di luar, tanpa pengawasan Kuroko yang selalu melihat dengan tatapan aneh ke arahku.

"Tentu saja." Aku tersenyum kepada Kise.

"Jaga Kise baik-baik, Kagami-kun." Pelayan itu pergi.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tadi. Aku meyakinkan diriku kalau Kuroko itu memang aneh dan ia hanya bersikap aneh seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku menghela nafas dan meminum tehku.

Kise lebih banyak diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Kurasa apa yang kulakukan kemarin berdampak cukup besar padanya. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau pertemuan kami di toko kue akan menjadi canggung seperti saat ini. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Kise. Tentu ia masih bingung dan tidak mengerti mengapa aku bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kemarin. Hanya memeluknya dan menciumnya _sedikit_. Aku tidak menjelaskan mengapa aku melakukan semua itu, dan lagi Kise juga tidak bertanya. Akhirnya kami menghabiskan petang dengan saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya aku yang melakukannya, karena Kise hanya diam saja dan membiarkanku melingkarkan lenganku padanya sesukaku.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, ke mana hal itu membawa kami? Sekarang apa hubunganku dan Kise? _Teman_ tidak akan saling berpagutan dan berpelukan seperti itu. Yang melakukan hal itu hanya― _sepasang kekasih_?

Mukaku memanas. Aku berdehem dan meminum tehku lagi.

"Kagami_cchi _sudah selesai?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Kise, kemudian ke arah piringnya. Cepat sekali ia menghabiskan kuenya. Aku cepat-cepat memakan sisa kue mandarinku dan menghabiskan tehku.

"Hmm, sudah. Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

Kise terlihat sedang berpikir dalam, lalu ia tersenyum. "Bunga sakura. Aku ingin melihat― ah tidak, aku ingin ke tempat yang banyak bunga sakuranya."

Kata 'melihat' yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku terdiam. Dadaku terasa sedikit sesak saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Ke mana perginya perasaan bahagia yang membuatku bertingkah seperti orang gila pagi ini? Kenapa melihatnya sore ini terasa menyakitkan?

"…baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ah, iya."

Kami pergi dengan diiringi tatapan aneh dari Kuroko.

Seperti biasa tidak banyak orang yang lewat sini. Baik saat aku akan pergi atau pulang sekolah, keadaannya sama saja. Musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur atau musim dingin juga tidak berbeda. Waktu aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan sekarang juga tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Pedestrian ini tetap sepi oleh pejalan kaki. Tapi suasana yang tenang seperti inilah yang membuatku begitu menikmati perjalanan sore sepulang sekolah. Tentu sebelum aku mulai masuk ke dalam toko kue dan mengenal Kise, hingga akhirnya aku sering pulang terlambat dan tidak sempat menikmati semilir angin sore yang menggoda dari balik daun-daun muda.

Aku tidak menyesal.

Kalau kedamaian sore adalah harga yang harus kubayar untuk bertemu dengan Kise, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku terlalu muda untuk mengagumi sore hari yang tenang. Daripada mengamati satu per satu daun berguguran seperti orang tua, kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang spesial?

Spesial. Menyebutnya demikian mungkin tidak seutuhnya benar, tapi juga tidak salah. Aku dan Kise; kami bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut sebagai _sepasang kekasih_ (Heh, akhir-akhir ini aku melankolis sekali). Mengenalnya pun baru dalam hitungan hari. Tiga minggu tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu, selain dari yang Kuroko katakan padaku waktu aku memaksanya memberitahu alamat Kise. Yang aku tahu hanya daftar kue favoritnya, yang selalu menjadi objek perbincangan kami kala sore hari. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia menyukai sepotong _cake._

Dia bercerita tentang banyak hal di sekitarnya, dalam sudut pandang yang tidak pernah aku tahu. Dia menjadi sosok yang spesial karena berhasil membuatku duduk dan mendengarkannya bercerita tentang hal-hal sederhana yang sering kusepelekan. Seperti bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan lembutnya kue mandarin pada gigitan pertama, yang meleleh di mulutmu dan wangi sitrus yang memanjakan hidungmu. Jujur, ia membuatku menerbitkan air liur tiap kali membicarakan kue dan makanan-makanan yang ia sukai.

Dia seperti pawang yang dapat dengan mudah menjinakkanku. Bukannya aku mengatakan kalau aku ini binatang liar, tapi Kise adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku duduk diam dan mendengarkan; selain ibuku. Bersamanya, tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Sepasang mata coklat madunya yang cemerlang tidak pernah membosankan untuk dipandang.

Aku menoleh ke samping, ke arah Kise. Tangan kirinya berpegang pada ujung tasku, satu-satunya hal yang memandunya berjalan. Mungkin aku bersikap sedikit keterlaluan karena sudah memaksanya meninggalkan tongkatnya kepada Kuroko. Tapi dia tidak akan membutuhkan benda itu selama bersamaku, kan?

Aku membenarkan letak tasku, sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat pegangan Kise terlepas. Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Tangan kirinya membeku di udara, masih pada posisi yang sama saat memegang ujung tasku.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

Aku tidak pernah ingin membuatnya takut. Sungguh. Hanya saja masih banyak yang ingin kuketahui dari Kise; seperti ekspresi wajahnya saat panik seperti ini. Jadi aku melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati dan sepelan mungkin, menghindari membuat suara sedikit pun. Aku bersyukur karena sepatu yang kupakai ke sekolah hari ini bukan sepatuku yang biasanya, yang menimbulkan bunyi berdecit di tiap langkahnya.

"Kagami_cchi_? Kau― kau di mana?" Nada bicaranya sedikit panik.

Aku tidak pernah ingin menyakiti Kise, tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit. Tapi dua orang pejalan kaki yang melihat dengan tatapan aneh ke arahku membuatku tidak bisa bermain-main lebih lama. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku menggodanya dengan cara demikian. Tentu aku tidak mau Kise marah dan membenciku.

"Aku tidak mau kau menarik ujung tasku lagi, Kise."

"Eh? Tapi―"

Yang kau perlukan itu aku. Bukan tasku.

Pedestrian yang sepi adalah salah satu hal yang kusukai dari kota ini. Aku menarik tangan Kise dan menautkan jari-jari kami. Kalau jalanan ini sedikit saja lebih ramai, aku tidak akan berani melakukannya.

Kise tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Warna pink yang mulai menyebar menjajah wajahnya membuatku tersenyum.

Inilah yang kusebut menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang spesial. Berjalan di sore hari yang damai dengan tangan saling bertautan. Kalau aku melihat adegan semacam ini di dalam drama-drama televisi, aku akan menjulurkan lidahku dan menganggapnya menggelikan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ibu gemar sekali menonton yang seperti itu. Setidaknya sampai aku merasakannya sendiri. Sekarang aku harus menelan bulat-bulat makian yang sering kulontarkan pada adegan-adegan menggelikan semacam ini di televisi. Melihat dan merasakannya sendiri adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Dan tadinya kupikir mereka terlalu berlebihan; kupikir tidak mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa bersikap sedemikian manis pada pasangannya.

_Jatuh cinta _benar-benar bisa mengubah semuanya.

Kami melangkah dalam diam. Bukan diam hening yang mencekam, tapi keadaan tanpa suara yang menyenangkan. Pucuk-pucuk daun muda menghijau, dengan angin semilir yang bertiup di antaranya. Saling bergesek, menciptakan desiran yang terdengar lembut di telinga. Mereka bergoyang; menari dan menggoda.

Aku mengeratkan tautan jemari kami. Tangan Kise terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Menggenggamnya di hari bersalju tentu akan menyenangkan. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku pada tangannya. Tangannya hangat, seperti keseluruhan lain dari dirinya.

"Kita ada di mana? Belum sampai, ya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sebentar lagi. Saat ini kita sedang melewati deretan pohon mapel yang tumbuh di pinggiran jalan."

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Kise. "Ah, deretan pohon mapel. Apa daun-daunnya sudah tumbuh lebat?"

"Belum terlalu lebat. Daun-daunnya masih muda dan jarang."

"Begitu, ya? Kau tahu, musim gugur adalah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu. Langit begitu kelabu, namun pohon-pohon mapel ini terlihat ceria sekali, dengan daun-daun kuning kemerahan. Kemudian aku akan merentangkan tanganku dan menangkap lembar-lembar daun kering yang gugur tertiup angin." Kise mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke depan. "Pohon-pohon mapel ini seperti seorang ibu. Mereka melepaskan putra-putri mereka yang sudah dewasa kepada angin. Menangis selama musim dingin, lalu kembali membesarkan anak-anaknya saat musim semi tiba. Seperti seorang ibu."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Kise barusan. Aku tertahan pada bagian dirinya yang mengenang saat-saat musim gugur. Membayangkannya merentangkan tangan mencoba menangkap lembaran daun mapel yang mengering. Aku ingin melihatnya.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita sudah sampai? Bunga sakura,"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ya, langit di atas kami adalah sekumpulan merah muda. Sakura.

"Hm-mm."

"Mereka sudah bermekaran?"

"Ya." Mereka semua sudah mekar secara sempurna.

Langkah kaki Kise terhenti, memaksaku untuk berhenti juga. Aku merasa ini adalah saat-saat Kise menjadi sensitif. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak melakukan apa-apa; hanya menunggu. Tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang; saat ia begitu emosional. Aku hanya diam dan menunggu.

"Pasti cantik sekali." Kepalanya terangkat.

Aku terdiam memandangi Kise. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat rimbunan sakura penghias langit sore ini, tapi ia terlihat menikmatinya. Semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya, meniup-niup helaian rambutnya. Angin juga menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura dari rantingnya, menerbangkannya jauh terlepas dari ibunya. Sebuah kelopak merah muda jatuh mendarat di atas kepala Kise, pada surai kuning keemasannya. Massanya terlalu ringan untuk disadari. Tapi warnanya yang kontras dengan rambut Kise terlalu mencolok untuk dibiarkan begitu saja.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengambil bunga itu.

"Hmm? Ada sesuatu di kepalaku, Kagami_cchi_?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura? Benarkah?"

Aku meraih tangan kiri Kise. Di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka, kelopak sakura merah muda kuletakkan di sana. Pada paras pemuda bermata coklat madu itu terbentuk seulas senyum. Tangannya yang kugenggam menggeliat melepaskan diri. Aku membiarkannya pergi dan tangan itu meraba kelopak bunga sakura dengan penuh hati-hati.

Ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukkan belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Gambaran kerinduan yang mendalam. Sesuatu yang sangat bukan _Kise. _Ia terlihat seperti akan menangis. Seperti waktu itu. Apakah ia akan mengatakan kalau ia ingin melihat warna merah muda bunga sakura dalam genggaman tangannya? Apakah kemudian dia akan tertawa dan memakai topeng kepura-puraannya?

"Kagami_cchi_, bisakah kau memetikkan yang lain untukku?" Nada bicaranya sedikit gemetar.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, tapi aku yakin sekali Kise akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Kalau kau janji tidak akan menangis."

"Ahaha, apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku tidak akan menangis."

Harusnya Kise tahu kalau ia tidak pandai berbohong. Kenapa ia repot-repot mencoba? Padahal sepasang mata coklat madunya mengatakan segalanya. Tapi aku mengalah. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis karena tidak mau memetikkan bunga sakura untuknya.

"Ini." Bunga bertangkai itu aku letakkan pada telapak tangan Kise, bersama dengan kelopak sakura yang gugur dari pohonnya. "Awas kalau kau berani menangis."

Kise hanya tertawa. Ia mulai mengenakan topengnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa benda itu terbuat dari kaca. Transparan seperti hujan. Ia mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis, tapi sebagian diriku berseru ingin menjadi bahu tempatnya bersandar.

Aku diam dan menunggu, memperhatikan bagaimana Kise mengagumi bunga sakura dengan ujung jari-jari panjangnya. Ia masih mengembangkan senyuman, yang semakin memudar dan semakin suram. Kedua alisnya bertautan dalam dan aku menghitung waktu sampai cairan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Aku merasa kalau ini tidak akan lama. Sebentar lagi.

"…merah muda." Kise memainkan ranting sakura di antara jarinya. "Aku― aku sudah lupa bagaimana warnanya…" Tepat ketika Kise selesai mengatakannya, cairan hangat turun membasahi pipinya yang memucat.

Aku terkesiap, terdiam selama beberapa saat. Selama itu aku hanya memandangi bagaimana bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membingkai wajah Kise. Aku dibuat tidak berdaya, sampai Kise sendiri mengangkat tangannya dan hendak menyeka air matanya.

"Kau janji tidak akan menangis." Sebelum ujung jarinya berhasil menyentuh cairan hangat itu, aku sudah menangkap pergelangan tangannya dulu. Aku menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jariku. Hangat, seperti keseluruhan lain dari dirinya.

"…maaf."

…

Aku kembali dengan dua es krim di tangan. Rasa stroberi dan rasa coklat. Pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu suka makanan yang manis-manis; termasuk es krim. Tapi akhir-akhir ini lidahku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa manis krim kue, terima kasih kepada Kise, sehingga preferensiku akan makanan manis semakin membaik.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat Kise duduk dengan tenang di atas ayunan. Saking tenangnya sampai tidak berayun sedikit pun. Padahal aku membawanya duduk di sana dengan tujuan agar ia dapat menenangkan dirinya dengan sedikit berayun-ayun. Tapi melihatnya masih ada di sana saja sudah membuatku bersyukur. Aku sempat berpikir mungkin ia akan kabur. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, akan sangat sulit baginya melakukan hal itu, mengingat aku sudah memaksanya meninggalkan tongkatnya dan mempercayakan navigasi sepenuhnya kepadaku.

"Stroberi. Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak, tapi aku tidak menemukan rasa mandarin." Aku berlutut di hadapan Kise. Meraih tangan kanannya dan mengangsurkan es krim _cone _rasa stroberi padanya.

"Terima kasih."

Aku hanya bergumam sebagai balasannya dan mengisi ayunan kosong di sebelahnya, kemudian menikmati es krim coklat yang kubeli.

Hari sudah gelap. Semburat jingga di ufuk barat telah digantikan oleh biru gelap yang pekat. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala semua dan toko-toko mulai tutup satu demi satu. Jika siang hari di sini tergolong sepi, maka suasana malam hari sudah seperti kota mati. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi kenyataannya hari ini begitu sepi. Orang-orang begitu sibuk bekerja dan selebihnya mereka langsung pulang ke rumah. Seakan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berkeliaran di jalan-jalan yang pada pinggirnya banyak ditumbuhi pohon sakura. Ah, lagipula hari sudah gelap seperti ini, siapa yang akan mengadakan _hanami_ jam segini?

Kami menghabiskan es krim dalam diam. Suasana yang begitu berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Aku tidak berani mengganggunya sama sekali. Bertanya-tanya dengan heran, ke mana perginya kegilaan yang membuatku nekat menciumnya? Ke mana perginya bunga-bunga yang bersemi di dadaku pagi ini? Rasanya Kise hari ini adalah orang yang berbeda dari dirinya yang kemarin, atau tadi di toko kue. Kise yang begitu emosional.

Aku jadi teringat pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kuroko kepadaku. Apakah aku menyakitinya? Mungkin. Apakah aku membuatnya menangis? Kurasa iya. Apakah aku membuatnya menyesal? Entahlah, menyesali apa? Bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat?

Untuk seseorang yang sebelumnya merasakan hidup dalam dunia penuh warna dan tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk hidup dalam gelap tentu sangat mengejutkan. Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah seperti terbangun di malam hari ketika listrik padam? Hingga bahkan melihat tangan sendiri pun tidak bisa. Kegelapan yang konstan tentu menakutkan. Sesuatu yang berlangsung dalam waktu lama, seperti tak ada habisnya. Apakah berjalan akan terasa seperti melalui terowongan gelap tanpa ujung? Tanpa tahu apa-apa saja yang tersebar di sekitar kita?

Aku menoleh ke arah Kise. Es krim stroberi dalam genggamannya belum juga habis. Minat Kise untuk menghabiskannya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan daya leleh es krim. Leleran warna merah muda tampak membasahi buku-buku jarinya, dan seakan ia tidak peduli.

_Ada apa denganmu_, aku ingin bertanya demikian. Namun itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya; apa penyebabnya. Sepasang mata coklat madu yang biasanya cemerlang itu tampak suram. Seperti ini dia terlihat benar-benar buta.

Aku menghela nafas dan beranjak dari ayunan, kembali berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak suka stroberi?" Dari dalam saku gakuran aku menemukan selembar sapu tangan. Cukup bersih, aku tidak pernah memakainya, hanya sudah menjadi kebiasaan ibu menyelipkan benda itu di sana. Pertama-tama aku mengambil alih es krim dari tangannya, yang dengan begitu mudahnya Kise lepaskan. Sayang sebenarnya, tapi aku juga tidak berselera untuk menghabiskannya. Akhirnya es krim rasa stroberi itu kubuang. Dengan sapu tanganku, aku mengelap tangan Kise. Pemuda itu hanya diam, mematung. Sekarang dia benar-benar mirip dengan manekin di toko baju.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya yang sudah bersih, mendongakkan kepalaku mengamati ekspresi wajah yang ia kenakan. Kalau diam seperti ini di toko baju, aku juga akan salah mengira ia sebagai manekin. Aku mengusap-usap punggung tangannya. "Kalau kau sudah tenang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kise tersenyum. Sesuatu yang dipaksakan dan dibuat untuk menutupi wajah aslinya. "Maaf ya, padahal aku yang meminta Kagami_cchi _membawaku ke sini."

Aku tidak langsung menanggapi, masih mengusap-usap punggung tangan Kise. Meskipun udara mulai dingin, tapi ia tetap terasa hangat. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada yang lebih nyaman dari selimut tebalku sampai aku memeluknya. Kukira tidak ada yang lebih manis dari puding coklat sampai aku menciumnya. Dan apa yang lebih menyesakkan dari asma, kalau bukan melihatnya menangis? Aku tidak tahu makanan manis bisa benar-benar membuat bahagia. Tidak tahu sore yang tenang bisa begitu menyenangkan. Tidak tahu warna merah muda sakura yang sederhana bisa begitu berharga.

Aku tidak tahu, sampai aku bertemu denganmu.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. Tangan Kise yang hangat terasa menyenangkan bila dibandingkan dengan tanganku yang dingin. "Kise, boleh aku menciummu?"

Dia sedikit terkejut. Tangannya tegang. Aku kembali menggambar lingkaran pada punggung tangannya, sestur yang kupikir dapat membuatnya tenang, sambil menunggu jawaban darinya. Kali ini aku butuh persetujuan darinya. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku karena sudah seenaknya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak― apa kau akan menyerah?"

Aku merasa ia sedang mengujiku. Atau menertawakanku. Atau menolakku. Atau tengah menggodaku. Salah satu dari semua itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama dia tidak membenciku aku tidak peduli. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli apa jawaban darinya.

"Tidak."

Aku bisa mendengar Kise tertawa. Kali ini dipenuhi kesungguhan. Suara tawa yang bening dan jelas, di antara desir angin malam yang dingin. "Bodoh. Lalu kenapa bertanya?"

Seketika aku menegakkan badanku. Kedua tanganku melepaskan diri dari tangan Kise, membingkai wajahnya, dan aku merundukkan diri. Aku menutup jarak kami, sedikit tertawa lega saat bibirku menekan bibirnya yang lembut. Aku masih ingat rasa yang kemarin. Manis dan lembut yang seperti kue. Sekarang dengan tambahan stroberi. Aku tersenyum dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

…

Perjalanan pulang kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat pergi. Suasana yang hening dan menyenangkan. Tanganku melingkari pundak Kise, gakuran hitamku sudah kulepas dari tadi dan menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Aku hampir lupa kalau dia sedang menderita flu. Kalau bukan karena Kise yang memaksa mengakhiri ciuman kami dengan mendorongku menjauh untuk bersin-bersin, tentu aku tidak akan ingat. Mungkin kami masih di taman sekarang, melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih dalam keremangan malam.

Toko kue tempat Kuroko bekerja sudah tutup. Aku tidak pernah absen menolehkan kepalaku memandangi sudut favorit Kise. Dalam ingatanku selalu terlintas gambaran saat ia duduk di sana dengan jari-jari panjangnya melingkupi cangkir teh, melihat jauh ke jalanan, tapi bukan kepada deretan pohon mapel. Sepasang mata coklat madu yang indah itulah yang sudah menarikku kepadanya. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menyesal telah dipertemukan dengan Kise?

"Di sini saja sudah cukup, Kagami_cchi. _Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai apartemen."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai rumah. Kalau tidak, Kuroko akan meracuni tehku."

Kise hanya tertawa. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada pundaknya.

Kami sudah memasuki kompleks apartemen Kise. Kalau kutinggalkan di sini, aku yakin Kise bisa pulang sendiri dengan selamat. Ia hanya perlu menaiki elevator yang akan membawanya ke lantai 5. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku masih belum ingin berpisah dengan Kise. Setelah seharian berharap dapat mengobrol dengannya lagi setelah kejadian kemarin yang cukup mencengangkan, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apalagi sebagian besar waktu yang kami lalui bersama tadi hanya diisi oleh diam. Aku bahkan sempat membuatnya menangis. Rasanya belum cukup aku mendengar Kise tertawa, belum cukup melihatnya tersenyum, belum cukup memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat, belum cukup mencium bibirnya yang lembut. Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan tidak terasa sudah selarut ini. Kalau saja besok tidak ada sekolah, aku akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama dengan Kise. Bahkan aku tidak peduli kalau Kise mengantuk dan meninggalkanku pergi tidur. Aku hanya ingin terus berada di sampingnya, melihat wajahnya yang damai dan menggenggam tangannya.

Mungkin ini yang disebut candu. Saat kau merasa tak bisa hidup tanpa sesuatu hal dan begitu tergantung padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan jatuh sedalam ini. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghapus Kise dari ingatanku.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan aku membimbing Kise masuk, lalu memencet tombol yang akan membawa kami ke lantai 5 di mana apartemen Kise berada.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Kagami_cchi_." Dan kami sampai di lantai 5.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kise."

Sekarang kami berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, seperti waktu itu. Tanganku sudah tidak lagi merangkul Kise, melainkan menggenggam tangannya, menautkan jemari kami. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepasnya pergi. Bahkan meski besok dan hari-hari selanjutnya kami akan bertemu lagi. Aku mengutuki waktu yang berlalu begitu cepat. Saat-saat yang begitu singkat.

"Kagami_cchi, _aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Tapi mungkin ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kita."

Cengiran konyol yang dari tadi menghiasi wajahku memudar. Keningku berkerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar. Aku buta dan tidak bisa selamanya hidup seperti ini." Kise tersenyum. Aku mencoba mencari-cari kepalsuan di balik senyumannya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Besok ibu akan datang menjemputku. Aku akan tinggal dengannya."

Genggamanku mengerat. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Kau― akan tinggal dengan ibumu?"

Kise menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Orang-orang itu― mereka benar. Aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini. Kau juga pasti berpikir demikian kan, Kagami_cchi_?"

Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah Kise sendiri yang ingin membuktikan kalau mereka salah? Kalau ia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa masalah? Kalau ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri?

"Tapi kau bilang tidak ingin meninggalkan kota ini?! Kau yang bilang tidak ingin tinggal di tempat yang bahkan warna catnya pun tidak kau ketahui?! Apa kau lupa dengan kata-katamu kemarin, Kise?!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya, berharap dapat memasukkan akal sehat ke dalam kepala kecilnya. Kenapa dalam dua hari ia bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat berlawanan?!

"Aku tahu selama ini kau kuat! Kenapa menyerah sekarang?! Kenapa, Kise?!"

Dan aku baru tahu kalau melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu lebih menyakitkan daripada melihatnya menangis. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum dengan penuh kelegaan setelah mengatakan kalau ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kami? Apakah ia sebegitu _butanya _sampai tidak bisa menyadari tentang perasaanku padanya? Kenapa ia membawaku terbang begitu tinggi, lalu menjatuhkanku dari ketinggian beribu-ribu kaki di atas permukaan bumi?

Ada berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dadaku. Aku begitu marah, kesal, kecewa dan sakit hati. Kenapa Kise bisa begitu egois?

Cairan hangat mengalir turun dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak percaya Kise sudah membuatku menangis. Apakah ini adalah bentuk balas dendamnya padaku?

Tanganku yang gemetar mencengkeram pundaknya. Aku begitu marah dan ingin meninju paras cantik Kise. Aku ingin meninjunya dengan kuat sampai ia tidak bisa tersenyum setenang ini lagi. Aku ingin memukulnya sampai ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya sendiri.

"Kagami_cchi, _dengarkan aku."

Bagaimana ia bisa bicara dengan nada selembut itu setelah mengatakan kalau ini akan jadi pertemuan terakhir kami?

Kise meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sisi-sisi wajahku, melingkupinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada cangkir teh. Tangannya masih terasa hangat, namun tidak cukup untuk membuatku tenang. "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dan mengenalmu, Kagami_cchi. _Kau teman baikku selain Kuroko_cchi. _Kau― kau adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku."

Lalu kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan ini selamanya, Kagami_cchi._ Mungkin aku sudah lelah. Aku― aku sudah lelah berdiri sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya lebih dari ini..." Air mata juga mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tapi senyumannya tidak memudar. Apakah Kise sadar kalau ia terlihat begitu membingungkan? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menangis dan tersenyum pada saat yang bersamaan, ketika mengucapkan kata perpisahan?

"Kagami_cchi, _aku menyukaimu..." Dengan tiga kata itu Kise menciumku. Bibirnya bergetar, begitu pula denganku.

Aku dibuat tidak berdaya. Lidahku kelu. Kedua kakiku lemas. Dadaku terasa sesak dan aku kesulitan bernafas. Aku tidak sanggup memejamkan mataku, tapi air mata mengaburkan pandanganku. Padahal aku ingin melihat Kise. Aku ingin melihat sepasang mata coklat madu cemerlang itu. Aku ingin melihat pipinya merona merah. Aku ingin melihat Kise. Aku ingin melihatnya...

Perlahan Kise menarik diri, dengan enggan. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Air mata masih mengalir turun membingkai wajahnya. Senyuman juga masih terukir di sana. Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyeka air mata itu, tapi aku tidak punya cukup energi untuk melakukannya. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya. Kise mundur, sepenuhnya melepaskan diri dariku, meniadakan kontak antara kami.

"Selamat tinggal― Kagami_cchi_." Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

Sosoknya yang solid menghilang dari balik pintu.


	6. Holding Hands

Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine

Alternate Universe. OOC. Shounen ai.

Warning : Ada sedikit perubahan POV di awal chapter yang mungkin akan membingungkan, orz

…

**PART 6 – Holding Hands**

"Selamat tinggal― Kagami_cchi_."

Dengan tangan gemetar ia menutup pintu, kemudian menyandarkan dahinya pada kusen pintu. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tidak memutar lagi gagang pintu dan menghambur ke luar untuk memeluk seseorang yang masih berdiri di luar apartemennya. Tangannya mencengkeram pintu. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan merosot turun, kuku-kukunya meninggalkan bekas-bekas guratan pada pintu.

"Kagami_cchi_…"

Dadanya terasa sesak. Sesak sekali dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan bekas bulan sabit pada telapak tangannya. Ia sangat ingin memukul-mukul pintu di hadapannya, untuk menyalurkan emosinya. Tapi ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Tidak sekarang. Tidak saat Kagami masih berdiri di luar.

Kise sedikit berharap Kagami akan menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, menggendor-gedor pintunya dengan kuat seperti ada kebakaran. Meneriakinya untuk membuka pintu dan terus memaksa seperti itu. Menimbulkan keributan hingga tetangga sebelah apartemennya terganggu dan menelepon polisi. Ia berharap Kagami tidak pergi dan menyerah. Ia berharap Kagami akan sedikit berusaha mempertahankannya. Ia berharap Kagami mempertahankan _mereka._

Ia berharap tidak mendengar langkah kaki gontai menjauhi apartemennya.

"Kagami_cchi_…"

Ia benar-benar berharap Kagami tidak pergi.

Tubuh kurusnya bergetar hebat. Tangisannya meledak dan isakannya bergema memenuhi apartemen yang ia tinggali seorang diri.

Kagami sudah pergi. Dia benar-benar sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Meskipun Kise yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini, ia tidak berharap Kagami akan benar-benar pergi. Sejenak ia diliputi keraguan yang besar. Apakah keputusannya untuk melupakan Kagami benar? Mungkinkah ia bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat pada hatinya? Bisakah ia melakukannya?

Tiga minggu ini adalah waktu-waktu yang begitu berharga baginya. Kise sama sekali tidak menyangka akan jatuh hati pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dunianya yang gelap. Ia tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Kagami pada suatu sore di toko kue akan berujung dengan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Tadinya ia sudah menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Ia, Kise Ryouta, sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa dunianya yang tadinya berwarna, berubah menjadi gelap seketika. Mungkin ia masih sering menangis pada malam-malam yang hening. Menangis karena bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi mematut diri di depan cermin dan memuji betapa tampan dirinya. Menangis karena tidak bisa lagi menikmati pemandangan kota dari jendela kamarnya. Ia memang masih sering menangis, tapi ia tidak menyesali kondisinya sekarang.

Kise tidak menyesal karena tidak ada hal baru yang menarik baginya. Ia pikir ia sudah melihat semua yang perlu ia lihat. Semua hal-hal di dunia yang indah dan berwarna. Sampai akhirnya Kagami datang dengan tiba-tiba. Sore hari yang biasanya ia lalui sendiri, dengan menyantap kue mandarin dan teh di sudut favoritnya; berubah seketika. Ia menghabiskan dua puluh waktu sore dengan orang lain. Dengan Kagami. Bercerita tentang kue-kue yang ia sukai.

Pada dasarnya Kise memang senang bicara. Ia tidak bisa diam dan tidak suka keheningan yang janggal. Tapi orang-orang mulai bicara dengan nada kasihan, ia tidak suka. Mereka bicara dengan pelan dan hati-hati, menjelaskan semuanya secara detail seperti ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka ceritakan. Mereka bicara dengan nada kasihan dan ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal itu. Seorang Kise tidak mau dikasihani. Ia masih bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri. Ia masih ingat wajah-wajah orang yang ia kenal. Ia ingat warna langit sore, warna daun di musim gugur, warna mata Kuroko, warna kue mandarin, warna teh oolong. Kise ingat semuanya. Ia tidak suka dikasihani, jadi ia tidak mau mendengarkan mereka bicara lagi. Ia tidak mau mendengar nada kasihan itu, seolah-olah hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan penderitaan.

Tapi Kagami berbeda. Kise tidak pernah mendengar isyarat kasihan pada nada bicaranya, apalagi nada merendahkan. Kagami adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Kagami. Ia tetaplah orang yang senang bicara, tapi Kuroko sudah tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkannya lagi, jadi ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kagami. Jadi ia menambahkan imbuhan –_cchi _pada nama Kagami. Jadi ia membagi dunia kecilnya yang gelap dengan Kagami.

Kise tidak pernah menyangka akan jatuh hati pada Kagami dan akhirnya dibuat menyesali keadaan.

Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya, ia mulai lupa berbagai macam warna. Merah dadu, merah ceri, merah marun, merah kepiting rebus; ia sudah tidak tahu apa bedanya. Lalu seperti apa warna merah darah? Seperti apa warna rambut Kagami? Ia ingin melihatnya.

Kise pernah tahu warna itu. Merah darah. Warna yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Warna darahnya sendiri. Merah pekat. Kise tahu warna itu, tapi ia tidak ingat seperti apa. Merah muda bunga sakura, ia juga sudah lupa.

Tapi yang membuatnya begitu menyesal adalah ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa muka Kagami. Apakah ia tampan? Apakah hidungnya melengkung indah? Apakah garis rahangnya tegas? Apa warna matanya? Seperti apa rupanya saat ia tersenyum? Saat tertawa? Saat kebingungan? Bagaimana alisnya berkerut? Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya? Seperti apa ekspresinya saat diam dan mendengarkan cerita Kise?

Seperti apa sosok Kagami Taiga yang menemaninya tiap sore?

Kise mencoba untuk mencari tahu seperti apa rupa Kagami. Ia menyentuh wajahnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Tapi seketika itu juga dadanya terasa sakit. Ia mulai menyadari, bahwa ia pun lupa bagaimana proporsi wajah manusia seharusnya. Kise tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal konkrit lagi. Ia terlalu lama berada dalam gelap. Ia sudah lupa semuanya. Jadi saat itu Kise diam. Ia membatalkan rencananya untuk memetakan wajah Kagami. Karena ia sadar, dunianya yang sekarang adalah kegelapan yang absolut. Sesuatu yang tanpa warna dan tanpa rupa. Ia hanya tahu nama-namanya saja. Merah, kuning, biru; tanpa tahu seperti apa warnanya. Kuroko, kue mandarin, daun maple; ia tidak tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Jadi Kise diam dan menarik kembali tangannya, yang bahkan ia sudah lupa seperti apa.

Dadanya terasa sakit. Ia begitu ingin melihat Kagami, tapi tidak bisa.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba membayangkan apa yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan. Jadi ia mundur. Ia akan melupakan Kagami. Ia harus melupakan Kagami atau akan menyesali kondisinya seumur hidup.

Apakah ia benar-benar dapat melupakan Kagami? Apakah ia tidak akan menyesal?

Tangisannya tertahan. Ia masih punya waktu. Jika ia bangkit dan membuka pintu, meneriakkan nama Kagami, berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya; Kise masih punya waktu. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat Kagami, tapi jika Kagami mendengar dan melihatnya, pemuda itu pasti akan menangkapnya. Pasti akan memeluknya dengan erat dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Kise masih punya waktu untuk memilih, apakah ia akan menyesali dunianya yang gelap atau menyesali dunianya yang tanpa Kagami.

Kise bangkit, kedua tangannya berpegang pada kusen pintu. Kakinya lemas dan gemetar.

Ia masih punya waktu untuk memilih.

Ia menyandarkan dahinya, mendengarkan derap langkah yang semakin samar dan samar hingga tidak terdengar lagi. Hanya terdengar desir angin, diikuti sirene ambulan dari kejauhan. Kemudian semuanya hening dan yang terdengar hanya nafasnya yang berat, dengan isakan yang tertahan.

Kagami sudah pergi. Ini sudah berakhir.

Dengan langkah timpang Kise menjauhi pintu. Ia terlalu kacau dan tidak stabil, ditambah lagi tidak bisa melihat. Kakinya terantuk undakan _genkan_ dan ia terjatuh ke depan. Kalau bukan karena tangannya yang sempat mengamankan diri, mungkin ia akan jatuh dengan wajah mencium lantai dan berhasil mematahkan hidungnya. Tapi Kise bahkan tidak peduli dengan sikunya yang terasa nyeri. Ia bangkit lagi dengan susah payah dan berjalan dengan langkah terseok masuk ke bagian lebih dalam dari apartemennya.

Ia yang memilihnya sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali keadaan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia lupa semuanya, bahkan sudut-sudut rumahnya yang begitu ia hafal. Kali ini kakinya menabrak meja kopi dan Kise jatuh lagi. Ia membenturkan kepalanya pada permukaan kaca dan menggeram marah. Tangan kanannya mengibas dengan kesal, mengenai vas bunga yang letaknya di pinggir meja, menjatuhkannya. Vas porselen itu pecah berserakan.

Tapi Kise tidak peduli.

"Kagami_cchi_…" Air matanya masih mengalir.

…

"…-ga?"

"Taiga?"

"Taiga!"

Guncangan yang konstan pada bahu mengusik tidurku. Mau tak mau aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah ibu dengan alis yang berkerut dalam, ekspresi khawatir. "Kau tahu jam berapa ini? Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

Dengan sebelah mataku yang terbuka aku melirik ke arah jam di atas meja. Aku masih punya waktu setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi aku enggan sekali. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah, bahkan keluar dari gulungan selimutku pun tidak mau.

"Aku ingin membolos saja, Bu." gumamku pelan, kembali meringkuk mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Ibu menarik selimutku dengan cepat, kemudian melipatnya dengan cekatan. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit? Padahal kemarin semangat sekali pergi ke sekolah. Ke mana perginya tingkah gilamu kemarin? Apa kau sudah menemui psikiatris?" Ibu beralih pergi untuk menyibak tirai dan membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk menghangatkan kamar. Aku memejamkan mataku karena terlalu silau.

"Nggh, tinggalkan aku sendiri, Bu."

Ibu meraba keningku sebentar, lalu tangannya yang hangat tiba-tiba saja sudah menarik telingaku tanpa ampun. Membuatku mengaduh kesakitan. "Kau tidak sakit. Cepat bangun dan pergi ke sekolah! Ibu tidak mau melihatmu tidur-tiduran seperti orang mati! Cepat pergi!"

"Iya, iya! Aku akan pergi!" Dengan perasaan kesal aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengusap-usap telingaku yang memerah. Rasanya sakit sekali. Ibu benar-benar akan membuat telingaku putus suatu hari nanti.

_Ke mana perginya tingkah gilamu kemarin?_ Ah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa kemarin dan hari ini begitu berbeda?

Kakiku melangkah dengan pelan. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa aku sudah pasti terlambat ke sekolah dengan laju sepelan ini. Tidak ada keinginan untuk pergi sama sekali. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa hari ini.

Pedestrian sepi ini biasanya membuatku merasa nyaman oleh tiupan angin semilirnya yang mendamaikan. Aku selalu menikmati saat-saat berjalan di bawah naungan pohon maple yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi berjejeran sepanjang jalan. Tapi tidak hari ini. Padahal ini masih musim semi, tapi angin yang berhembus terasa dingin membekukan. Aku menenggelamkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana dan meneruskan langkahku dengan enggan.

Apakah yang semalam hanya mimpi? Atau sebuah kenyataan?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah toko kue bercat krem lembut. Ke arah jendela besar, sudut favorit Kise. Bertanya-tanya, apakah sore ini aku tidak akan melihatnya? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Kemudian aku teringat Kuroko dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan keputusan Kise pergi tiba-tiba? Apakah aku sudah menyakiti Kise? Apakah aku sudah membuatnya menangis? Apakah dia menyesal bertemu denganku?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku pasti akan mencari tahu.

Dan aku berlari. Seperti kemarin, aku ingin cepat sampai di sekolah. Karena semakin cepat aku sampai, semakin cepat juga sekolah akan usai. Artinya semakin cepat aku akan pulang. Bedanya bukan Kise yang ingin segera kutemui. Aku tidak yakin dia berbohong tentang kepergiannya, jadi aku tidak berharap akan bertemu dengannya di toko kue sore ini.

Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Kuroko.

…

Kereta sore yang membawaku pulang terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Aku mengetuk-ketukkan kakiku dengan tidak sabar, terus mengerling ke arah jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Tanganku pada pegangan gantung mengerat. Kereta ini memang kosong dan banyak tersedia kursi penumpang, tapi aku merasa tidak tenang kalau hanya duduk saja hingga kereta sampai di stasiun biasa. Berdiri memang tidak akan membuat lajunya lebih cepat, setidaknya dapat untuk menyalurkan ketidaksabaranku. Berulang kali aku berdecak tidak sabar. Rasanya kereta ini lambat sekali, seperti siput. Aku mulai berpikir kalau lariku bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari ini.

"Tsk, lama sekali."

Seorang anak kecil yang duduk di sebelah ibunya melihat ke arahku dengan heran. Aku balas melihat ke arahnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajamku terlalu menakutkan untuk anak kecil sepertinya. Dia langsung memasang tampang ketakutan dan memeluk ibunya seketika.

Aku memalingkan muka dan kembali menggerutui waktu yang berjalan sangat lama.

Ketika bangunan stasiun pemberhentianku mulai terlihat, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari cepat, mengeratkan genggamanku pada tas dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Begitu pintu kereta terbuka, aku langsung berlari ke luar dan terus berlari. Tidak ada waktu untuk diulur-ulur lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar menikmati hembusan angin sore. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Bangunan bercat krem lembut yang terlihat dari kejauhan mempercepat laju lariku.

"Kuroko!"

Aku mendorong pintu kaca di depanku dengan tidak sabar. Meneriakkan nama Kuroko tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh beberapa pengujung toko ke arahku. Mereka melihat ke arahku seolah-olah aku ini perampok yang akan membobol bank. Si empunya nama hanya menoleh dengan muka datar, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kagami-kun."

"Kita harus bicara." Aku mencengkeram pundak kiri Kuroko, menghentikan langkahnya mengantarkan pesanan.

"Maaf, sekarang aku sedang sibuk, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menunjukkan padaku baki yang ia bawa, berisi dua cangkir teh dan dua potong kue mandarin. Aku mengerutkan kening melihatnya. "Tapi ini penting sekali, Kuroko!"

"Aku tahu. Tentang Kise-kun, kan? Tolong duduk dulu, Kagami-kun. Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Sebelum aku sempat bicara lagi, Kuroko sudah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sambil menggeram kesal aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencoba menemukan tempat yang kosong. Tidak seperti sore hari biasanya tempat ini lumayan ramai. Dan padanganku tertuju pada meja di dekat jendela besar. Sudut favorit Kise. Tempat itu kosong. Menghela nafas, aku berjalan menuju meja itu untuk duduk di sana.

Tanganku kutangkupkan di atas meja. Aku melihat ke luar, ke arah deretan pohon maple di pinggir jalan.

"Kagami-kun." Aku mengangkat kepala dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata birunya, kemudian beralih memandangi isi baki yang ia bawa. Secangkir teh dan sepotong kue mandarin. Aku kembali menatapnya, kali ini dengan alis yang berkerut. "Aku tidak memesan apa-apa."

"Aku yang bayar. Tolong tunggu sebentar, tak lama lagi _shift_ku berakhir." Kemudian ia pergi.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali melihat ke luar.

Ternyata yang semalam itu bukan mimpi. Tentu saja bukan. Karena kalau iya, sekarang aku akan duduk di sini berhadap-hadapan dengan Kise. Seperti keduapuluh sore yang kuhabiskan di sini, sekedar mengobrol dengan Kise dan menikmati kue. Sore yang selalu kunantikan, yang membuatku tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kemudian melangkah ke luar kelas dengan semangat, berlari menuju stasiun dan bersiul-siul di dalam kereta. Lalu aku akan mendorong pintu toko dengan berdehem, mencoba menenangkan diri agar aku tidak berlari dengan girang menuju Kise, duduk di hadapannya, dan mulai mendengarkannya bercerita tentang harinya.

Aku tidak berharap banyak, tentu saja. Tidak mengharapkannya bercerita tentang hal-hal yang belum kulihat atau kualami. Hanya rutinitasnya yang biasa. Bangun tidur karena mendengar kicauan burung; salah satu dari sedikit hal yang memberitahunya kalau pagi sudah datang. Kemudian ia akan merangkak menuju ruang tengah (aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar merangkak atau hanya ungkapannya saja, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya), menyalakan televisi dan mencari tahu bagaimana cuaca hari ini. Cerahkah? Apakah akan turun hujan? Perlukah ia membawa payung? Haruskah ia memakai _sweater_? Lalu berjalan dengan merambati dinding menuju kamar mandi, sambil menyanyikan _Asa Gohan no Uta _kesukaannya.

Hal-hal sederhana, yang entah kenapa bisa membuatku duduk diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Karena pada keduapuluh sore itu aku telah menemukan seseorang yang spesial. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku duduk diam dan menghabiskan sore hari yang tenang sambil berpangku tangan memandangi pohon-pohon di luar seperti orang tua. Menikmati pancaran hangat sinar matahari sore yang keemasan. Sejak kapan aku suka minum teh? Sejak kapan aku suka makan kue? Sejak kapan aku peduli pada orang lain selain diriku sendiri dan ibu?

Setelah membuatku bertingkah seperti orang gila, hingga membuat ibu mencurigaiku sudah memakai narkoba, orang yang _spesial _itu tiba-tiba memutuskan pergi untuk begitu saja. Setelah keduapuluh sore hari kuhabiskan dengannya di sini, menghemat uang jajanku hanya untuk menemaninya makan kue, dia pergi. Setelah mengatakan kalau ia tidak lemah dan bisa hidup sendiri, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke pangkuan ibunya. Padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat begitu marah dengan anggapan orang-orang tentang dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa ia lemah dan sebagainya. Padahal ia sendiri yang bilang tidak mau tinggal di tempat yang bahkan warna cat dindingnya pun ia tidak tahu. Padahal―

Ah, padahal ia bilang kalau ia _menyukaiku_…

Apa semua itu bohong?

Dia bilang sudah lelah dan tidak sanggup lagi melakukannya sendiri. _Bullshit_! Semua yang ia katakan semalam tidak masuk akal. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja lelah, padahal sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau ia bisa bertahan, mengatakannya dengan penuh amarah dan keyakinan. Aku percaya. Aku percaya dia kuat. Karena memang begitu adanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia lelah? Kenapa bicara dengan nada yang begitu lemah? Apakah dalam semalam keadaan bisa berubah sedrastis itu?

Dan kupikir ia menyukaiku…

"Aku mau tambah lagi kue mandarinnya, ya!" Seruan seorang gadis yang duduk di meja sebelah membuyarkanku dari lamunan. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ini sudah hampir pukul 7 dan langit sudah gelap. Sebagian besar pengunjung toko sudah pergi. Sudah berapa lama sejak Kuroko bilang _shift_nya akan segera berakhir? Tsk, jadi menurutnya dua jam itu waktu yang singkat?!

Mendengus kesal, aku mengangkat cangkir teh dan mendekatkannya ke mulut, menyesapnya pelan. Tehnya sudah dingin. Tentu saja.

Di mana Kise sekarang? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah ia senang tinggal di rumah orang tuanya? Apakah ada yang menemaninya bicara? Apakah ia sudah minum teh sore ini? Apakah ia makan kue mandarin juga?

"Maaf, tokonya sudah mau tutup, Kagami-kun."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dengan urat berkedut tampak pada pelipis kiri. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau membuatku menunggu selama dua jam dan sekarang bilang tokonya mau tutup?! Ini kan baru jam 7!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkannya ke muka Kuroko yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hari ini toko tutup lebih awal, pengumumannya tertempel di depan pintu. Seharusnya kau sedikit memperhatikan."

Aku bangkit dengan marah, hampir menumpahkan cangkir teh saat menggebrak meja.

"Kita bicara di luar, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Kuroko sudah pergi. Orang itu benar-benar aneh dan membuatku kesal!

Tapi aku menurut saja, melangkah ke luar toko dengan tangan terkepal. Aku meninggalkan sepotong kue mandarin di meja, dalam kondisi utuh, belum kumakan sama sekali. Perutku memang lapar, aku belum makan apa-apa sejak makan siang di sekolah tadi. Tapi aku tidak ingin memakan kue yang hanya akan mengingatkanku pada Kise. Kalau Kuroko membawakanku kroket, mungkin aku akan memakannya. Tapi melihat kue itu membuatku kehilangan selera.

Aku merasa dikhianati.

Oleh sepotong kue? Tidak, itu terlalu konyol.

Angin yang dingin segera menyambutku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki ke luar pintu. Aku menggosok-gosokkan ujung hidung menahan bersin, melangkah menuju kursi taman yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Kurasa aku sedikit flu. Pasti karena semalam aku tinggal cukup lama di luar rumah, di tengah-tengah udara malam yang dingin mencekam, sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu dan disambut oleh ibu yang berkacak pinggang. Aku harus menghindari ibu yang memberondongku dengan puluhan pertanyaan; mengapa aku pulang terlambat, mengapa terlihat begitu lesu, mengapa tidak lagi tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila, mengapa mataku merah dan bengkak seperti habis menangis; dan sebagainya.

Bagaimana aku akan mengatakan pada ibu kalau aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati pada hari yang sama? Ibu pasti akan menertawakanku dan menyuruhku menemui psikiatris. Atau mungkin ibu akan duduk tenang dan mengusap-usap rambutku seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat aku masih sangat kecil. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti, aku tidak mungkin memberitahu ibu tentang hal ini. Mana mungkin aku memberi tahu ibu kalau _aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki_?

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko menemuiku setelah ia berganti baju. Aku menegakkan badanku dan menghampirinya.

Aku baru akan membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, tapi Kuroko berjalan duluan meninggalkanku, memaksaku untuk mengikutinya. "Ada kedai ramen yang enak di dekat sini. Kau tidak memakan kuemu. Kau pasti sangat lapar."

Aku ingin membantah, tapi tiba-tiba saja perutku memutuskan untuk menyela dan bernyanyi dengan nyaring di saat seperti ini. Jadi aku hanya berdehem menahan malu dan mengikuti Kuroko dengan enggan. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Setelah menunggunya bekerja sampai jam segini, tidak mungkin aku pulang begitu saja. Lagipula, kalau pun aku pergi menemuinya besok, hal yang sama mungkin akan terulang lagi. Siapa yang akan menjamin kalau esok hari toko kue tempatnya bekerja tidak penuh?

"Kali ini kau harus membayar makananmu sendiri, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak punya cukup uang."

Aku berdecak sebagai balasannya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Kami terus melangkah dalam diam, dengan diiringi hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk tulang. Aku menenggelamkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana dan menghela nafas. Besok pagi pasti aku akan bangun dalam keadaan terkena flu.

Kedai ramen yang Kuroko maksud adalah tempat yang sering kukunjungi dulu. Setidaknya sebelum aku mengenal Kise dan mulai berbelok mengunjungi toko kue tiap sore. Tempat ini selalu ramai kalau sore, terutama pada jam-jam pulang sekolah, dipadati oleh para pelajar dengan uang saku pas-pasan sepertiku. Nilai tambahnya adalah harganya terjangkau, porsinya banyak, dan keberadaan gadis cantik anak pemilik kedai yang menjadi pemandangan tersendiri di tengah-tengah kepulan uap ramen.

Setelah memesan dua porsi ramen, Kuroko dan aku duduk di tempat yang kosong, bersebelahan dengan seorang pria muda dengan setelan rapi. Aku baru ingat kalau ini adalah akhir bulan. Mungkin ia adalah pegawai yang belum menerima gajinya bulan ini. Atau ia memang suka makan di tempat ini? Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu?

Aku beralih kepada Kuroko. "Jadi, kau tahu di mana Kise sekarang?"

Ada jeda sebentar. Kuroko memperhatikan botol garam dengan ketertarikan yang tidak biasa. Aku tahu kalau dia aneh, tapi memandangi botol garam seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar aneh.

"Di rumah orang tuanya." Masih dengan botol garam yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Maksudku―"

"Ini pesanannya, silakan!" Gadis cantik anak pemilik kedai tersenyum saat menghidangkan pesanan kami. Kuroko membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih, tapi aku hanya menggumamkannya dengan tidak jelas, sedikit sebal karena dia sudah memotong pembicaraanku.

"Makan dulu, Kagami-kun. Kita bicara nanti."

Aku ingin marah pada Kuroko yang sudah bersikap seenaknya, tapi aroma ramen di hadapanku begitu menggugah selera. Apalagi sejak tadi perutku tidak berhenti bernyanyi. Mungkin besok aku akan menderita flu, tapi jangan sampai aku terkena maag juga. Dan niatku yang begitu menggebu-gebu untuk menginterogasi Kuroko sejak pergi ke sekolah pagi tadi ditunda dulu. Mana bisa berpikir dengan jernih dalam keadaan lapar?

…

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi! Katakan, apa yang kau ketahui tentang kepergian Kise?!"

Begitu untaian ramen terakhir masuk ke dalam mulut, aku meminum kuah yang masih tersisa, menghela nafas, dan menudingkan sumpit kayu ke arah Kuroko. Bertanya dengan nada menuduh seperti polisi. Di luar dugaanku, Kuroko ini cepat juga makannya. Ia menyelesaikan mangkuknya dalam waktu yang hampir sama denganku. Dan aku jadi heran dibuatnya, ke mana perginya semua nutrisi yang ia makan?

"Ahem." Kuroko berdehem untuk menutupi suara sendawanya, menghela nafas kekenyangan. Aku baru akan mengomel lagi, tapi Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat padaku untuk menunggu. Dia meminum segelas air putih sampai habis. Aku mengikuti aksinya.

"Justru itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kagami-kun." Sekarang Kuroko memperhatikan dasar gelas yang sudah kosong isinya.

"Aku?"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku dengan serius. "Kau lupa? Aku pernah bertanya padamu, apakah kau sudah menyakiti Kise-kun dan membuatnya menyesal; hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Jadi benar. Sikap aneh Kuroko yang tiba-tiba memberondongku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bukan hanya keanehan biasa. Ternyata memang ada maksud tertentu di balik semua itu.

"…aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Lalu kau bertanya padaku? Aku lebih tidak mengerti daripada dirimu, Kagami-kun. Tiga minggu ini Kise-kun hanya berbicara denganmu." Kuroko masih menunjukkan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi nada bicaranya terasa lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak mata di antara kami, mengalihkan perhatianku pada mangkuk dengan sedikit kuah tersisa. "Tapi kau tahu kalau dia akan pergi?"

Semuanya terasa hening mencekam. Seolah-olah aku tidak mendengar suara keras si pemilik kedai yang sedang mengobrol dengan bapak-bapak berkumis yang tak kalah keras suaranya. Bagaimana bunyi mangkuk beradu dengan meja kayu di sebelahku juga tidak terdengar. Seolah-olah aku memutuskan untuk menulikan pendengaranku dari hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Karena saat ini yang perlu kudengar hanya suara Kuroko saja.

"Kise-kun meneleponku. Tengah malam, pada hari yang sama ketika kau memaksaku memberitahukan alamat rumahnya."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, memandangi Kuroko dengan kening berkerut.

Saat aku menanyakan alamat rumah Kise? Berarti itu― saat aku pergi ke rumahnya dan _menciumnya_? Heh, ada apa ini? Dan kupikir ia tidak marah, bahkan cenderung bahagia. Apa yang ia katakan pada Kuroko?

"Apa yang Kise katakan padamu? Apa dia menangis?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab, sedikit memicingkan matanya memandangiku dengan curiga. Sekarang rasanya malah aku yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Karena itu aku bertanya, apa kau sudah membuatnya menangis?"

…

"_Kurokocchi?"_

"_Kise-kun. Kenapa menelepon tengah malam begini?"_

"_Dengar. Aku__―__ aku akan tinggal dengan ibuku. Lusa dia akan datang menjemputku. Aku pasti akan merindukan kue mandarin, teh buatan Kurokocchi, puding coklat... Ah, tentu aku akan merindukan Kurokocchi juga."_

"…"

"_Kurokocchi?"_

"_Kau menangis, Kise-kun."_

"_Ahaha, apa maksudmu? Aku baru minum obat. Rasanya pahit sekali."_

"_Kagami-kun pergi ke tempatmu? Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

"_Heh? Ah, iya. Dia hanya― mampir sebentar."_

"_Dia menyakitimu?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Dia membuatmu menangis?"_

"_Kuro__―__"_

"_Dia yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin pergi? Kenapa, Kise-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tinggal dengan ibumu? Kau sakit? Kau sedih? Kau merasa kesepian? Kau sudah lelah? Kau bosan?"_

"…"

"…_kau menyesal sudah bertemu dengan Kagami-kun? Kau menyesal telah menyentuhnya? Kau menyesal tidak bisa melihatnya?"_

"_Hentikan, Kuroko!"_

"…"

"_Cukup. Jangan bicara lagi. Kumohon…"_

"_Kise-kun, apa kau membenci Kagami-kun?"_

"…"

"_Kau membencinya?"_

"_Aku― aku sangat menyukainya…"_

…

Sepasang mataku terbuka. Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Di mana aku?

Terdengar suara gesekan kapur dengan permukaan papan tulis. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Sebagian besar penghuni kelas berpangku tangan, menguap bergantian. Beberapa anak terlihat seperti tidak punya tulang punggung, duduk dengan lemas seperti kurang tenaga. Beberapa yang lain sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, kepala di atas meja, kesadaran nol. Hanya dua-tiga orang saja yang masih cukup waras dan mencatat. Guru Fisika berkepala botak yang berdiri di depan kelas sedang menuliskan sebuah rumus yang tidak kumengerti, sambil menggumam sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh telinga orang-orang pintar saja. Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, menguap lebar. Padahal ini masih awal semester, kenapa kepalaku sudah dijejali dengan berbagai formula yang membingungkan? Sial sekali.

Aku berpangku tangan, membuang perhatianku ke luar jendela, menguap lagi.

Rasa-rasanya tadi aku sedang bermimpi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tentang apa, aku sudah lupa, sayangnya. Menyesal aku terbangun dan malah berhadapan dengan tampang kusut teman-teman sekelasku. Tidakkah pak guru sadar kalau kami sudah sangat bosan?

Aku melirik jam tangan pada pergelangan kiriku. Masih setengah jam lagi sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku mengerang kesal. Kenapa saat pelajaran Fisika waktu terasa begitu lama? Sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Rasa kantukku menghilang begitu saja.

Aku mengusap-usap ujung hidungku. Duduk di dekat jendela seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Anginnya semilir, membuai ke alam mimpi. Apalagi kalau sedang bosan. Tinggal menoleh sedikit langsung disambut oleh langit biru. Kalau sedang beruntung aku bisa melihat anak-anak kelas lain dalam pelajaran berenang. Harus menunggu sampai hari cukup hangat, pelajaran renang belum dimulai musim semi ini.

Musim semi. Jadi sudah satu tahun, eh?

Musim semi tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang pemuda tunanetra bernama Kise Ryouta. Kami langsung dekat, seperti kawan lama. Ia banyak bercerita dan aku duduk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia mengubah kebiasaanku yang seperti orang tua, menikmati semilir angin sore yang bertiup di antara deretan pohon maple; menjadi duduk dan menghabiskan sore sambil makan kue. Dia mengenalkanku pada kue-kue yang tadinya tidak begitu aku suka, hingga aku ketagihan memakannya. Sepotong kue mandarin dan secangkir teh di sore hari. Dengan pancaran hangat matahari sore yang keemasan dan obrolan ringan menemani kami. Seharusnya hal itu membuatku lebih merasa seperti orang tua; tapi tidak. Aku merasa bahagia. Senang. Gembira. Mana kutahu menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain bisa terasa melegakan seperti itu?

Sebanyak dua puluh sore hari kuhabiskan bersamanya. Hingga perlahan-lahan, aku mulai menyukainya dan sadar, aku sudah jatuh hati padanya. Pada seorang pemuda tunanetra bernama Kise Ryouta. Tapi saat aku tahu kalau ia juga menyukaiku, tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja.

Heh, apa salahku padanya?

"Kagami-kun."

Aku menolehkan kepala.

"Coba kau kerjakan soal di papan tulis. Caranya sama seperti yang Bapak ajarkan tadi, kau hanya perlu mengganti angkanya saja."

Aku menelan ludah.

Tuhan, apa salahku?

…

Dipermalukan di depan kelas bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja, siapa yang suka ditertawakan seperti itu? Heh, padahal kalau mereka yang di suruh maju, sudah pasti akan bernasib sama sepertiku! Hampir saja aku menggebrak meja dengan murka.

"Sial." Sebuah kerikil kecil menjadi korban kekesalanku. Kusepak jauh hingga tak terlihat mata. Aku tidak peduli kalau sampai mengenai orang lain. Aku hanya perlu bersiul-siul dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Awal semester ini sungguh menyebalkan. Akan jadi apa hari-hariku berikutnya?

Aku mendengus kesal. Menghentikan langkah kakiku dan mendongakkan kepala. Rimbunan bunga sakura merah muda menyambutku, memanjakan mata. Mereka sudah mekar dengan sempurna. Angin bertiup pelan, menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak sakura dari gerombolannya. Terbang bebas, pergi jauh; kemudian jatuh. Sebuah kelopak merah muda mendarat jatuh di ujung hidungku. Aku meniupnya pergi.

Lalu melangkah lagi.

Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di bawah guguran bunga sakura. Kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu akan sangat mengganggu kalau sampai bersarang di kepalaku. Langkah kakiku pelan namun pasti. Melewati deretan pohon maple, aku kembali mendongakkan kepalaku. Daun-daunnya masih muda dan jarang. Persis seperti waktu itu.

Aku terus berjalan dengan tenang. Menikmati damainya sore dan semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Bangunan bercat krem lembut mulai terlihat dalam pandanganku. Toko kue. Aku sudah jarang sekali masuk ke sana. Hanya beberapa kali, itu pun karena disuruh oleh ibu. Di sana aku menghabiskan keduapuluh soreku dengan Kise. Duduk di sudut favoritnya, dekat jendela besar.

Langkahku terhenti di depan etalase.

Dalam benakku, pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Kedua tangannya melingkupi cangkir teh dengan sepenuh hati. Sepotong kue mandarin terhidang di depannya. Sementara sepasang mata coklat madunya yang cemerlang menerawang jauh ke luar. Bukan kepada deretan pohon maple. Lebih jauh dari itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memenuhi dadaku. Membuatnya sesak. Perih.

Di mana kau berada? Bagaimana kabarmu, apakah baik-baik saja? Kau masih sering minum teh dan makan kue mandarin? Apa kau menemukan teman bicara? Apa kau selalu tersenyum? Apa tawamu masih bening dan jelas seperti lonceng gereja? Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau masih ingat padaku?

…_apa kau tidak merindukanku?_

"Kagami-kun."

Aku sedikit melompat kaget. Kuroko tidak berubah. Ia masih seperti hantu, selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"K-kau mengagetkanku."

Sepasang mata birunya mengerjap. "Maaf. Kau mau mampir? Aku akan menraktirmu kue mandarin."

Seulas senyum terbentuk pada wajahku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah tidak makan kue."

Kalau ia menawarkan kroket padaku, mungkin aku akan meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk mampir. Apakah Kuroko sedang mengejekku? Harusnya ia tahu, aku tidak mau makan kue mandarin lagi. Atau aku akan menangis.

"Fobia kue, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko tersenyum samar. Mengejekku.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. "Kalau kau memaksa, lain kali aku akan mampir. Kau harus menraktirku kroket dan soda."

"Kami tidak punya soda."

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak mau minum teh. Seperti orang tua saja." Aku membenarkan letak tasku. "Sampai jumpa, Kuroko!" Kembali melangkah pergi.

Kuroko melambaikan tangannya sedikit. "Sampai jumpa, Kagami-kun"

Fobia kue, huh? Memangnya yang seperti itu ada?

…

Aku berlari. Menembus udara pagi musim semi dan angin semilir yang cukup dingin. Aku berlari tanpa henti, tak peduli nafasku hampir habis dan kakiku mulai lelah. Aku berlari tanpa menoleh ke arah etalase toko kue, tidak menggubris guguran bunga sakura dan beberapa kelopaknya yang tersangkut pada rambutku. Aku terus berlari meski hampir jatuh tersandung kerikil yang kemarin kusepak.

Jam berapa ini? Aku tidak berani melirik jamku. Yang pasti, aku akan terlambat kalau tidak bergegas. Dan aku yakin sekali tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku harus mengejar kereta pagi, atau menunggu kereta berikutnya setengah jam lagi.

Apa yang kulakukan semalaman hingga bangun kesiangan? Kenapa ibu tidak membangunkanku lebih awal?

Kelas pertama hari ini adalah Fisika. Aku akan bertemu dengan guru berkepala botak yang sudah mempermalukanku di depan kelas kemarin. Aku sangat tidak ingin melihat mukanya, tapi melarikan diri hanya akan membuatku menjadi bahan lelucon lagi!

Karena itu aku tidak boleh terlambat! Aku tidak boleh tidur dalam kelas! Aku akan menunjukkan pada guru botak itu siapa Kagami Taiga sebenarnya! Aku akan memelototinya seharian sampai dia tidak berani lagi menyuruhku maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal!

Jadi aku terus berlari tanpa henti. Berteriak girang saat keretaku belum pergi. Tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan harimau bertaring!

Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega begitu memasuki kereta. Kalau perhitunganku tidak meleset dan keretanya tidak mengalami masalah, seharusnya aku tidak akan terlambat. Aku hanya perlu mengumpulkan nafas untuk lari _sprint _sampai ke sekolah dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan terlambat.

Kecuali, aku salah membuat perhitungan! Seharusnya aku naik kereta yang lebih pagi lagi!

Aku terus berlari sambil menggeram kesal. Pasti pak guru akan menyuruhku mengerjakan soal di depan lagi! Pasti ia akan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat teman-teman nistaku tertawa! Sial! Harusnya aku pura-pura sakit!

Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak! Kalau aku tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit, mereka akan tetap menertawakanku. Beranggapan kalau aku jatuh sakit gara-gara ditertawakan! Bodoh!

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Derap langkahku menggema sepanjang lorong. Aku akan sangat beruntung kalau tidak tertangkap guru piket!

Papan kelas 3-3 terlihat dalam pandanganku, semakin menambah semangat dan laju lariku. Dengan bunyi sedikit berdecit aku berhasil menghentikan langkah kedua kakiku, berpegangan pada pintu dan menggesernya terbuka dengan cepat. Harus kuakui aku merasa sedikit keren melakukannya. Seperti melakukan _drift._

Aku terengah-engah, seisi kelas menatapku heran.

"Kau terlambat."

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mendengarkan pak guru menegurku. Aku tidak melihat teman-temanku melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arahku. Aku berhenti bernafas, padahal saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan oksigen. Aku terdiam. Terpaku. Terkesiap.

"Ki-"

"Kagami_cchi_?"

Pemuda berambut kuning keemasan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu tersenyum lebar menyapaku.

…

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Aduh!"

Aku mengusap-usap pipiku yang baru saja kucubit. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau sakit gigi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan bodoh, kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama, memicingkan mataku. Sepasang mata coklat madu itu mengerjap heran, semburat merah tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya dan yang kutahu selanjutnya, tangannya mendorong mukaku menjauh.

"Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Ia memalingkan mukanya, mendengus.

Saat ini aku dan dia berada di atap sekolah. Di sini sepi, tidak ada orang lain lagi. Karena akhir-akhir ini angin yang bertiup cukup mengganggu, jarang ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu makan siang di sini. Hal ini cukup menguntungkan bagiku. Aku akan senang kalau setiap hari bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahat di tempat tenang seperti ini.

"Kau― benar-benar Kise Ryouta?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Mukanya masih terlihat memerah. "Bodoh, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Masih sulit mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Apa benar pemuda berambut kuning keemasan ini adalah Kise Ryouta yang kukenal? Yang selama tiga minggu kudengarkan ceritanya di toko kue? Yang bilang kalau ia menyukaiku tapi tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku?

Orang yang egois dan bersikap sesukanya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh wajahnya. Kise terdiam, membiarkanku memetakan wajahnya. Aku masih sulit mempercayai ini. Benarkah aku tidak sedang bermimpi?

"Ini benar-benar aku, Kagami_cchi_." Suaranya yang kudengar masih sama seperti tahun lalu. Bisikan yang begitu lembut. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Senyuman penuh arti yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Sesuatu yang hilang dariku satu tahun ini.

"Ah, ah! Sakit, Kagami_cchi_!" Kise menepis tanganku dengan cepat begitu aku mencubit pipinya cukup keras. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau yang ada di hadapanku saat ini bukan hantu! "Kau berniat mencuil pipiku, ya?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Hanya untuk meyakinkan kalau kau itu manusia."

Kise memutar bola matanya. "Kau jadi aneh. Seperti Kuroko_cchi._" Dia masih mengusap-usap pipi kirinya yang memerah. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Mungkin aku sudah mencubitnya terlalu keras.

Angin berhembus pelan dan kami terdiam.

Sekarang apa?

Tiba-tiba saja Kise kembali. Setelah mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi, ia datang lagi satu tahun kemudian. Benar-benar orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Aku hampir saja melompat dan memeluknya di depan kelas tadi. Saking ingin membuktikan kalau siswa baru di kelasku itu benar-benar Kise Ryouta yang kukenal. Tapi ia berbeda. Ia bisa melihat. Sepasang mata coklat madu itu untuk pertama kalinya melihat ke arahku. Melihatku. Benar-benar melihatku. Rasanya aku hampir menitikkan air mata tadi.

"Di mana kau berada selama setahun ini?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menemukan sebuah titik yang menarik pada bangunan beton.

Sekarang aku yang tidak bisa melihat ke arahnya.

"Di rumah orang tuaku. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kan? Kalau aku akan tinggal dengan ibuku?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, membangun kontak mata lagi dengan Kise. Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan hal yang begitu ingin kulakukan tahun lalu. Melihat sepasang mata coklat madu cemerlang itu melihat ke arahku. Sesuatu yang begitu sederhana namun mustahil kala itu.

"…kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, tapi tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Kenapa, Kise?" Tanpa kusadari aku sudah menggenggam tangannya. Erat. Seperti tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan kalau dia benar-benar Kise Ryouta yang membuatku menyukai kue-kue. Seperti takut kalau aku melepasnya, dia akan pergi lagi…

Kise tersenyum. Ia menyimpulkan senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Mungkin bukan yang termanis. Mungkin aku hanya lupa dengan gurat-gurat manis yang pernah ia pamerkan. Bagaimana pun juga sudah satu tahun waktu berlalu. Tidak melihatnya selama itu sangat mungkin menjadi lupa. Karena bahkan Kise tidak ingat bagaimana warna merah muda bunga sakura setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya.

"…takut."

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku dalam isyarat tanya.

"Saat itu aku sangat takut, Kagami_cchi._"

Sepasang mata coklat madu itu sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku takut sekali. Tiba-tiba aku lupa semuanya. Aku tidak ingat apa pun yang pernah kulihat. Aku― bahkan aku tidak ingat wajahku sendiri. Semua gelap. Gelap dan tidak ada cahaya sama sekali." Air matanya menetes. Aku terdiam, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kise menautkan jemari kami dengan erat. Aku tidak bisa melepas pergi. Aku tidak bisa menyeka air matanya. "Harusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Harusnya aku tidak takut lagi. Tapi― entah kenapa aku begitu ketakutan. Semuanya gelap dan mencekam. Tidak ada cahaya. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat. Aku begitu takut, Kagami_cchi…_"

"…aku lupa denah rumahku. Aku tersandung kaki meja dan jatuh. Aku lupa seperti apa wajahku. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengingatnya, tapi tidak bisa. Aku mengambil cermin, tapi tidak bisa melihat diriku sendiri. Semua gelap, hitam dan pekat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pola piyama beruangku. Bagaimana bentuk bulat? Segitiga? Persegi? Seperti apa warna merah? Kuning? Hijau? Bagaimana sosok Kuroko_cchi_? Warna rambutnya? Ekspresi datarnya? Bagaimana _sosokmu_…"

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rupamu. Aku ingin tahu, aku ingin mencoba membayangkannya sendiri. Tapi aku sudah lupa semuanya. Dan aku sangat takut. Kegelapan sudah menenggelamkanku…"

"Aku takut sekali…"

Tautan jemarinya melonggar seiring dengan suaranya yang semakin lirih dan bergetar. Aku memeluknya. Aku memeluknya begitu erat hingga merasa sesak. Tentu saja dia merasa takut. Kegelapan absolut bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Aku terus memeluknya bahkan meskipun bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku tidak peduli. Masih ada banyak hari untuk menghadiri kelas, selain hari ini. Tidak masalah kalau kami membolos satu hari. Hari ini saja.

Tubuhnya bergetar, namun tetap terasa hangat. Ia begitu hangat. Keseluruhan dari dirinya adalah hangat.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau berantakan. Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang enggan melepasnya pergi. Hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring dan aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kagami_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku langsung mengenalimu?"

"Apa?"

"Merah darah. Warna rambutmu." Kise membenarkan posisi kepalanya pada bahuku. Aku dapat merasakan ia tersenyum, meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Aku tertawa. "Benarkah?"

"Hm-mm. Saat aku memutuskan untuk masuk Seirin, aku sudah bertekad untuk mencari orang yang kepalanya seperti berlumuran darah. Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut. Aku pernah melihat yang seperti itu di rumah sakit. Mengerikan sekali."

Aku bersyukur waktu itu dia menanyakan warna rambutku.

"Jadi aku terlihat seperti zombi bagimu? Yang kepalanya berlumuran darah?"

Kali ini Kise yang tertawa. Akhirnya aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Sesuatu yang begitu kurindukan.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka. Ternyata kau setampan ini…" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan. Bisikan tepat pada telingaku. Aku sedikit bergidik mendengarnya.

Merasa cukup lelah merengkuh tubuhnya, aku melepasnya pergi sepanjang lenganku, dengan kedua tangan memegang pundaknya. "Apa kau kecewa? Kau mengharapkan Kagami Taiga sebagai orang yang jelek?" Nada bicaraku menuduh, main-main.

Kise tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin aku kecewa? Dan kau tahu, soal rambutmu; aku bohong." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh ujung-ujung rambutku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak kasar. Tidak sama sekali." Tangannya merambat ke bagian belakang kepalaku, kemudian menarikku turun. Jarak kami begitu membahayakan. Ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidungku. Kise tersenyum. Aku juga tersenyum.

Bersama-sama, kami menutup jarak satu inci di antara kami.

Bibirnya masih terasa begitu lembut. Lembut dan manis yang seperti kue. Ada perasaan lega yang memenuhi dadaku. Sesuatu yang membuatku senang dan sesak pada saat bersamaan. Seperti rimbunan sakura mekar sempurna di dalam dadaku.

Aku tersenyum dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

…

Kali ini aku tidak sendirian. Ya, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, mungkin aku tidak akan sendirian lagi melewati pedestrian ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ternyata ibu sudah mencarikan donor. Operasinya dilakukan saat musim gugur. Kau tahu apa yang pertama kali kulihat? Daun-daun maple kuning kemerahan yang menawan, yang tumbuh di dekat rumah sakit." Nada bicara Kise riang sekali. Aku hampir lupa kalau tadi ia sempat menangis seperti akan kecil. Ah, tapi anak kecil memang seperti itu. Satu waktu mereka menangis, kemudian mereka tertawa bahagia. Kise benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Hmm. Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah hari ini? Kau membuatku hampir berteriak seperti orang gila tadi!"

Aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar hampir gila melihatnya berdiri di depan kelas. Seseorang yang dikenalkan sebagai siswa baru? Apa itu benar-benar dirimu? Aku tidak percaya dan hampir melompat memeluknya untuk mencari tahu.

"Kuroko_cchi _tidak memberitahumu? Aku sudah kembali sejak lima hari yang lalu. Bahkan aku menunggu di toko kue, berharap bisa bertemu dengan Kagami_cchi_. Tapi Kagami_cchi_ tidak pernah datang!" Bibir tipisnya mengerucut. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kau duduk di tempat yang biasa? Tapi kemarin aku tidak melihatmu!"

"Kemarin aku datang saat petang. Aku harus mengurus beberapa dokumen. Tapi, serius! Apakah Kuroko_cchi _tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padamu, Kagami_cchi_?" Alisnya terangkat dengan heran. Sepasang mata coklat madunya penuh dengan kebingungan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Dia tidak― tunggu dulu. Kemarin dia bilang akan menraktirku makan kue mandarin, tapi aku tidak mau. Apa itu artinya―"

Sebelum aku selesai memikirkan bagaimana meneruskan kalimatku, Kise sudah menyelanya. Kali ini alisnya berkerut dalam. "Kau tidak mau? Kenapa? Kupikir Kagami_cchi_ akhirnya menyukai kue itu! Jadi selama tiga minggu usahaku untuk membuat Kagami_cchi_ menyukai kue mandarin tidak berhasil?!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku mendengar gerutuannya. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Kise jadi lebih cerewet? "Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku memakan kue itu lagi! Atau nanti aku akan teringat padamu dan― dan aku-"

"Hmm?"

"Ah, sudah! Lupakan saja!"

Mana mungkin aku mengaku kalau aku bisa menangis memakan kue favorit Kise? Setelah ia bisa melihat seperti ini, aku harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melihatku menangis!

"Baiklah! Tapi kita akan makan kue mandarin hari ini! Kagami_cchi_ tidak boleh menolak! Aku akan membuat Kagami_cchi_ makan banyak sekali kue mandarin sampai kau menyukainya! Aku tidak peduli meski Kagami_cchi_ sudah kenyang dan tidak sanggup lagi, aku akan memaksamu terus makan sampai Kagami_cchi_ menyukai kue itu seperti aku menyukainya!"

"Seperti kau menyukaiku?" Aku berkata dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik.

Kise mengangkat alisnya. "Heh? Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Kagami_cchi_? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau memaksa, baiklah. Aku akan memakan kue favoritmu itu. Meski aku yakin, aku tidak akan menyukai kue itu sebesar aku menyukaimu."

Langkah kaki Kise terhenti. Mukanya memerah. Tangan kami masih bertautan, jadi aku juga ikut berhenti. Aku sedikit khawatir karena Kise hanya diam dan memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Kise?"

"…katakan lagi."

"Hmm? Katakan apa?"

"Katakan lagi!"

Aku diam sebentar. Berpikir. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan mendekat kepadanya, hingga ujung sepatu kami bersentuhan. Kise masih tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya, jadi aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan membingkai wajahnya, lalu membuatnya melihatku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Menunduk, aku mengecup bibirnya sebentar. Muka Kise yang merah padam membuatku tersenyum geli. Aku menunduk lagi dan mencium dahinya.

Sepasang mata coklat madunya hanya mengerjap.

…

Aku lewat sini lagi. Pedestrian yang kulalui tiap hari dalam perjalananku menuju stasiun. Jalanan yang sepi dan tenang. Mungkin kau menganggapku seperti orang tua, tapi aku suka kedamaian yang ditiup-tiupkan oleh angin musim semi, di mana pucuk-pucuk daun muda saling bergoyang menari. Seolah menyapa dan mengucap selamat pagi. Biasanya aku akan menguap lebar tanpa menutupi mulutku, atau kentut dengan bunyi keras di tengah jalan semauku, karena tidak ada yang akan menegurku. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melangkah dengan tenang, menikmati semilir angin sore dan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

Kalau bukan karena tangan yang kugenggam erat ini, aku benar-benar akan jadi orang gila.

**OWARI**


End file.
